Searching For Me
by Luc91
Summary: Sometimes to get the answers you require in life, you just have to go out and get them yourself. Joey/Lauren/Original Character – please read and review! Thanks and enjoy! :)
1. Introducing Me

**Searching For Me**

**Summary: Sometimes to get the answers you require in life, you just have to go out and get them yourself. Joey/Lauren/Original Character – please read and review! Thanks and enjoy! :) **

* * *

**Chapter 1: Introducing Me**

I felt numb. Really numb. My parents were dead. The Police called it just a tragic accident. An accident. An accident that could have been prevented. Apparently, they lost control of the car through no fault of their own; the cold, dark, icy winter night road and some drunk driver colliding together gave my parents no chance. At just age ten I was an orphan. My parents were both separated from their families so I knew when the Police turned up at my house, where I was being babysat by my elderly neighbours, exactly what they were hinting at. They told us they had not got an updated will from my parents for after I came into their lives which would have stated who I was to be left in the care of.

"Miss Branning?" I looked at the red haired woman in front of me, my favourite teddy bear my parents gave me when I was born clutched tightly to me. "My name is Alyssa but everyone just calls me Aly. I'm going to take you somewhere safe, so how about we go pack you some things up?" She held her hand out for me to take; I knew I didn't exactly have a choice but I ignored her outstretched hand and ran up to my bedroom, my chestnut brown hair swinging side to side in its ponytail behind me, tears flowing down my face. I wanted my Mummy and Daddy.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After packing up a few essentials and any of my important things, the female special officer, Aly, led me back downstairs to where her male colleague was waiting with a social worker.

"Is there anything else you need?" Aly asked in her soft voice, my elderly neighbours giving me a sorrowful look as they watched on. I didn't need their pity; I didn't need anyone now.

Shaking my head, I sat on the edge of the sofa with one of my most important possessions, Ted, still clutched tightly to me.

"Will she be ok?" I heard my neighbour, Mrs Connor, ask the other Police Officer. What sort of question was that? No I'm not ok and I never will be.

"We will place her in emergency temporary foster care for tonight and take things further in the morning." He explained. Great, is this how my life is going to be now; just a number and name in the system? Life sucked.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Sitting outside the unfamiliar office in the care home I'd been placed in this morning after the foster family I stayed with brought me in, I looked into the activity/playroom I was taken into earlier where kids in similar positions to me interacted. I hated this place. I watched as various adults came and went from the office, where they were discussing me. Last night when we finally left our house, Aly had sat with me as we drove to an unfamiliar place in town; my parents had lived out in a quiet countryside village just out of London as my Mum hated city life when they weren't working and told me she liked us being able to go for peaceful walks to the local shops rather than being in noise and hustles constantly. Everyone I'd met had been friendly but I wasn't interested in making friends; I knew how these places worked well enough to know you can be gone quicker than you came.

'My room', I shared with another girl who had been brought in a few days earlier, Clara, but she was leaving today as even though her parents had died in some freak skiing accident abroad, her parents had appointed her Aunt to take her in. She was one of the lucky ones; a few days of getting in touch with her Aunt and sorting out papers and she was done. I, however, had no idea how long I'd be here; every minute felt like an hour which probably wasn't helped by the fact I didn't, well couldn't, sleep last night. I just wanted to go back home and for everything to go back to how it had been just twenty four hours ago; back when I was sat at home having breakfast with my parents, my Dad making Mum and I laugh with his silly jokes. I loved and missed them so much; despite my short life with them. I felt the hot tears running down my face again. Frantically, I tried to wipe them away with the sleeves of my t-shirt to avoid showing any signs of weakness; I knew weakness was a bad sign to show in these places.

How do I know how these places work? Well you see, this isn't my first time in care; I've been in and out of care homes my whole life. My biological parents gave me up when I was born and I was in and out of foster homes for nearly seven years when finally, just over three years ago, my 'parents' adopted me. I have no idea about my real family, just that my Mum left me a note telling me she was sorry and she loved me. Nothing more, nothing less. There had been another note from an anonymous person saying this was for the best and they hoped I would be happy with my new family who could give me everything they couldn't.

I didn't really know what to make of the notes; I'd only recently been shown them when my parents decided to talk to me about us legally changing my name. They tried to explain that they understood if I didn't want to; they just didn't want to lie to me about things and showed me what my Social Worker had kept back from me because they felt I was too young before. I did want to change my name because my parents truly felt like my parents and I knew it would make them happy although I did have a little bit of self doubt. I'd always been a Branning and I didn't think I could truly ever be known as anything else.

Sorry, I just realised I haven't introduced myself; I bet you all must be wondering who I am? Sorry, please excuse my manners; my adopted parents wouldn't be impressed. I'm Violet. Violet Branning. And the only thing I know about my past, including my family and biological parents is that according to my birth certificate, I'm the ten year old daughter of a Lauren and Joseph Branning.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Finally, I'm back! Still not well (you will understand if you read 'A New Anti-Valentines Tradition') but at least this is done. I have a feeling some people will be disappointed with this because everyone had high expectations after 'A Desperate Deal'. I am working on another short story (will be M rated I know) which is set back around their normal ages that hopefully will be done in the next few weeks, if you're not a fan of this.**

**If you know any of my previous HSM stories, you will know I have a thing about original characters; I just can't help it. This will be mostly written from Violet's P.O.V, unless otherwise stated; it does switch a little further into the story. The first three chapters are just setting up the story so don't worry, familiar characters will soon appear. **

**I'd love to hear your thoughts on whether or not to continue this. Its twenty chapters, including the epilogue at the minute. If people like it, I might post the second chapter later to give you more of a feel as it's another fairly short chapter. Anyway, look forward to hearing your thoughts! Bye! :) x**


	2. Planning

**Chapter 2: Planning**

It had been over a week since I arrived at the kid's home after my night with an emergency foster family after losing my parents in a tragic accident. Aly had come in the previous day to inform me that they had arrested and charged the people who killed my parents, so I shouldn't have to worry about them getting away with it. She had also informed me that my parents' funerals had been scheduled by their best friends to take place the following afternoon and she, along with one of my social workers, would pick me up and take me before collecting a few more of my clothes from Mrs Connor. Apparently Mr and Mrs Connor and my parents' best friends had taken charge; they knew my parents didn't have family they could turn to having been in foster care for most of their childhoods too, so the four of them had been sorting the house out and my things. I'd overheard Aly talking to one of my carers that my adopted parents' best friends had enquired about what was going to happen to me as my parents never got around to sorting a will out officially; they were wondering if they could take me in because they knew my parents wouldn't have wanted me to be back in care. It wasn't I wasn't grateful, I was but they were all unaware, that after the last few days in this place especially, I had already started making my own plans, knowing now the only thing I was certain of for my future was that I wasn't going to possibly spend the next nearly eight years in and out of foster families; I wouldn't go through all that again. I wouldn't go through the pain for becoming attached to another family only to have them ripped away from me again.

No, I had far too many other things I needed to do anyway. I needed to find me. I was getting fed up of doing what I was told to do and who I was to be; I had an overwhelming stubbornness in me that I knew I must have gotten from one of my biological parents. Have you ever felt sick of not being in control and having someone else map out your life? Because I have; it's how I feel and how I have felt everyday; well at least for as far back as I can remember, with being in these places.

I had decided I needed answers now. I needed to find out why my parents didn't want me; was I a mistake? Did they not love me? How old were they when they had me? Was it they were teenagers who got drunk; like you hear about all the time? Were my parents still together? I guessed they must have been married as they had the same surname on my birth certificate. How long had they been married? Did I have any brothers or sisters? Aunts, Uncles? Grandparents? Did I look like my Mum or Dad?

So many questions swirled around in my head that it sent me dizzy trying to comprehend them all. I wanted answers and I wasn't prepared to wait until eighteen; because by then it will be too late for me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Violet, are you ready to go?" I nodded at Aly, her red hair tied back neatly while my brown locks fell over my face. Walking over to them, I held the bear that meant more to me than anything, Ted, tightly to me. He had been my comfort for as long as I knew. It was the only thing I had that came from my Mum apparently.

"Are we still planning on going to go past my home to collect my things?" I asked, my mind focusing on my plan to distract me from the afternoon ahead.

Aly nodded, blue eyes meeting brown. "Yes, Mrs Connor is going to meet us there so I can grab the rest of your clothes. Her and her husband and your parents' friends have still got stuff to sort out so the house isn't fully packed up." My parents had only been dead a week; I wouldn't expect the house to be fully emptied yet. Surely everyone else needed time to adjust just as much as I did. "Why did you ask? Did you want to get something specific?"

Climbing into the back seat of Aly's Range Rover, I replied, "Yeah I did; I'm not a hundred percent where it is so it will probably take me a few minutes to find what I'm after. It's really important to me that I find it."

"Well, we won't be in a rush so I'm sure we will find it if it means that much to you."

Accepting her answer, a silence fell over the car as we made the journey to the Church. All I knew was I wouldn't cry in front of anyone, including my parents' best friends despite the fact they had seen me cry on a few occasions before; no, Violet Branning doesn't normally show any emotion, I reminded myself. I was now a blank canvas again to anyone on the outside.

Instead, today was going to be the first day of the rest of my life; of my future. It was decided, I was going to finally start looking and searching for the true Violet Branning and find out what made me, me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

After the funeral ceremony and the burials at the cemetery, we returned to the home I'd lived in for the last three years; it felt so different; so empty.

"Why don't you go get what you need and check if there is anything else you want to take?" Aly suggested, her short deep burgundy red hair falling over half of her face, "I just need to make a quick phone call."

Rather than reply, I hurried up the stair, eager to find what I was looking for. Before my 'Mum' died, she and 'Dad' talked a bit about my adoption and my biological parents and she told me she had started a box with odd bits in, should I ever want to try and find my real parents when I was older. Both she and my 'Dad' accepted that they weren't my real parents and wouldn't try to force themselves on me. They also let me know they wouldn't stop me if I ever wanted to contact my biological parents; as much as at the time I appreciated them being so kind and considerate, I was only seven then and didn't think I would ever feel like tracking my real parents down. To me, my adopted parents felt as good as my real parents and were the only parents I'd ever known and needed then.

Grabbing a chair from the office, I pulled it into their bedroom; I knew the box used to be kept in their built in walk-in wardrobe. Flicking the light switch on, I climbed on the chair and searched the searched the shelves before finally coming across the small black box with my name on in silver. Opening it, I saw various adoption papers and forms and knew instantly this was it.

Jumping back down, I grabbed a couple of things from their room before moving to my own to avoid causing suspicion, despite retrieving the only thing I was interested in getting. Finally, I might be able to start getting some answers while I tried searching for the real me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! I promise there will be Joey/Lauren scenes as well later on; someone said they lost interest as it wasn't Joey/Lauren. It is, it just comes at it from a different perspective and isn't straight there. Anyway, I might end up posting a third chapter later on just to get all the introductory chapters out the way so the story can start moving, if you guys want. Love to hear your thoughts as always! :)**

**Btw, how adorable was Eastenders tonight? Everyone else nearly have a heart attack when we got that bedroom scene? I really should grow up and stop being such a fan girl over these two. But they're just so irresistible... ;)**


	3. Long Shot

**Chapter 3: Long Shot**

A month had passed since I moved into the home and my adopted parents had been killed. I still had the occasional nightmare and wished everyday they were still here but it was getting easier as the days passed. My search for my biological parents, however, wasn't getting easier or much further than the original idea. I tried searching for Mrs Lauren Branning but that wasn't working out; first, there were so many and secondly, none of them that did seem relevant went on to specify a spouse called Joseph Branning; most of the one hundred and twenty six search results were either Miss Lauren Branning or they had very little information or had other names. Now I had switched to tracking down my Dad, only twenty five Joseph Branning search results coming up, five of which were deceased. Flicking through my box of papers, I saw a handwritten piece of paper attached to a funeral order of service at the very bottom of the box. Confused as I hadn't noticed this one before, I pulled it out.

_Dear Unborn Niece or Nephew,_

_I have only just found out about you and I know I won't be in your life as you grow up but I hope you are happy and loved. Your Dad would love you so much, I just know it, although I don't think he will have the chance to meet you and watch you grow up. I know you will be fine if you take after him and your Mom, they are both so stubborn and never give up on what they want. _

_The service order, I wanted you to have this; this was from your Grandfather's funeral. Just thought it might be a nice keepsake, although your Dad would kill me if he finds out I'm giving you this as they didn't exactly see eye to eye. _

_Anyway, getting back on track, what I'm trying to get to is that I love you and you will always be welcome into this family by me, despite everyone else. _

_Lots of Love, _

_Auntie Alice xx_

So I have an Auntie called Alice? And a dead Grandfather called Derek? The order of service was from Walford church. I quickly researched online with the new information and found a Joseph Branning, aged thirty six, living with a Miss Alice Branning. I grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled the names, address and numbers down. Finally, after hours of traipsing online for any potential leads, I was getting somewhere with the information that had been in my hands the whole time, although this was only a start.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Karen?" I called, spotting my social worker walking past the living room. "Can I talk to you about something?"

The blonde haired woman gave me a warm smile and led me to a quiet side room, "Is everything ok, Violet?" She asked, the two of us sitting down.

"Yeah." I fidgeted with my fingers, a little nervous about sharing my information.

"Have you had any trouble with any of the other children here?" I shook my head no. "That's good. Well then, what would you like to talk about?"

I took a deep breath before speaking, trying to find a way to calm the nervous butterflies in my stomach, "I know you told me that you were still looking at trying to sort things out for my parents' friends and I know you can't contact my biological parents because they signed some sort of contact for anonymity but there is someone else; a relative."

A confused look crossed the mid forty year old woman's face. "Violet, there are no relatives; you know your parents didn't have any family."

I shook my head knowing she didn't get it, "Not my adopted parents; my biological parents."

"Violet, we can't look into your biological parents, they didn't want that; well your Mum signed to prevent any future contact, anyway." She stated.

"But it wouldn't be Mum's side anyway. My Dad's sister; she wrote me a note before I was born saying I was always welcome by her. Here." I handed the letter over, watching Karen re-read it a couple of times. "Do you think I could go live with her? I don't want to keep changing between families again. I want to get to know my real family." I admitted for the first time. I was scared at both the thought of meeting my family but also that now I'd thought about it, and shared it, it could lead nowhere.

"Violet, I can't make any promises. I'll be honest with you, sweetheart, it's a long shot. This letter is over ten years old now so things might have changed or we not be able to get in contact if her name has changed." Karen explained, but it wasn't anything I didn't already know to be honest.

"Please, Karen, just try." I begged. "I want to go home; what do I have to lose?"

Sighing, she handed me back the letter, a thoughtful look coming over her aging face, "Ok, I'll go make a few phone calls and discuss it with my supervisors before we start anything. You have to promise not to get your hopes up though."

"I won't, I promise."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"_I'm sorry, Violet, but I couldn't get in touch. The numbers we had managed to get hold of had been disconnected and the mobile number no longer registered." Karen informed me, a slight relief look in her eye, something that I didn't miss. _

I replayed the earlier conversation over and over in my head. Surely there was something they could have done; Karen claimed they couldn't pursue the issue anymore and that they were going to focus on pushing through the final checks and application for my parents' best friends. It wasn't I didn't get on with their friends, Nick and Kate, I did, they were nice people and very similar to my adopted parents but I felt I wanted more this time. I needed to find out about my past; to know about my biological parents. I need to know why they gave me up; why I wasn't good enough for them. I made a decision tonight; I wouldn't give up, something from my Auntie Alice's letter it sounds like I got from my parents. I would find my parents, no matter the consequences; I just had to be clever about this so that I didn't get caught out.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews again! Ok so next chapter will be a little longer and the story will start moving forward. Plus someone will be putting in an appearance (not going to tell you who). Let me know what you think. I'll post more tomorrow! Night! :)**


	4. Rocking into Action

**Chapter 4: Rocking into Action**

I was going to be spending the week with Nick and Kate after they were granted permission to go through with their request of taking me in and if everything goes ok, I wouldn't have to come back. The week thing was just a formality to make sure we were all happy with the situation. However, I was already planning on a very different plan; once I was there, I would somehow find a way to sneak off as I knew it would be easier to get out of there than the children's home.

"Are you ready to go, sweetheart?" Kate asked, while we walked back to 'my room' after a quick meeting with Karen.

"Yeah, I think so. I just need to get one thing." I ran over to the door and grabbed my deep purple coat off the back of the door. "Ready!" I tried to hide the eagerness in my voice, although thankfully, everyone just presumed it was just because I was leaving for the week, possibly for good.

"...So any problems, just give me a call. I reckon if everything goes ok, it'll be a matter of weeks just to finalize all the legalities and this will all be over." Standing behind, I listened as my blonde haired social worker, Karen, explained everything one last time. "Ok, if you're all ready, you are free to leave."

The three adults looked at me with warm friendly smiles on their faces. "Yep, let's go."

Operation 'Find my parents' was ready to rock into action.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Arriving at the familiar two storey house, I hopped out of the car, skipping towards the front door; Nick had told me he'd get my luggage in a minute.

"We were thinking when everything is sorted; we could decorate the spare room which will become your room." Nick stated, opening the big oak front door to let us in.

"That's ok; I'm sure it's fine as it is. I don't want you going to any trouble for me. Besides, I'm sure you will need to sort the nursery out first." Nick and Kate, at the age of thirty, were expecting their first child in five months. Seeing how Nick treated Kate, the small glances to check she's ok; the gentle caresses of her stomach; the small thoughtful details he thought of to make everything better or easier for her, made me question how my own father was towards my mother when she was pregnant with me. Did he treat her like Nick treated Kate; did he treat her like he loved us more than anything else in the world and would protect us from any potential harm?

"We've got plenty of time to sort the nursery out after we do your room. You can help us decorate it so it'll get done even quicker, if you want to?" Kate suggested as she sat down, looking exhausted.

I looked between the two of them; they both had hopeful smiles on their faces, "Can I think about it?"

The two nodded and smiled at me. "Take as long as you like." Kate pushed her shoulder length blonde hair behind her ear, hesitating before continuing, "Violet, we want you to treat this as your home. We'll be here for you but just know, we will never try and take your parents' place; we know how much you loved them and they you, but we hope in time, you will be able to accept us as your family too."

I knew this was bound to come up at some point but it made me feel even guiltier than I expected it too, knowing I wouldn't be able to accept being part of any other family, other than that of my biological family. Not at least until I knew I didn't have a choice if they rejected me again. Then I'd give up for good and accept this was how my life was going to be.

Plastering on the best fake smile I could, but not too big to avoid being obvious, I finally responded, "Thank you. I know you aren't, it's just it'll take some time. I miss Will and Amanda; they were the closest thing to having a Mum and Dad I've ever experienced but I obviously knew they weren't my real parents. I don't want to talk about them anymore right now, please." Nick moved to hug me as I surprised even myself as I felt tears leak from my eyes; I did genuinely miss them.

"How about we show you to your room? We've collected most of your things from the house so it should all be there apart from what you took with you." I nodded at Nick, not wanting to talk; I couldn't get too comfy here because it will just hurt us all even more when I leave.

"We'll give you a few minutes. Just shout if you need us; we will be right downstairs." Kate told me as they headed out the familiar spare bedroom.

"Thank you." They closed the door and I flaked onto the double bed that I'd slept in on many occasions when my adopted parents had the occasional night away for work. I needed to start planning how I was going to pull my plan off.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"Do you want anything else before you go to bed, sweetie?" I shook my head at Kate's question.

I was stuffed after forcing myself to eat the homemade pizza's we had made that afternoon (I tried to act as normal as possible, rather than cause any further worry right now, knowing I'd soon cause them a lot more). It was nearly ten pm now and Kate and Nick were planning on an early night which worked to my advantage. Earlier, I'd packed all the stuff I needed into my backpack and my small pull along suitcase, including all my pocket money I'd saved up over the last few years; I'd discovered my old piggy bank in one of my boxes as I searched through my things that Nick and Kate had collected. I had a fair bit saved up as I was always money conscious just in case I ever found myself having to look after myself if my adopted parents ever abandoned me like my real parents had done.

"Ok, well you have a nice sleep and we will see you in the morning. You know where our room is, if you want us; come get us at anytime or just shout, ok? For anything." She pulled the quilt back on the bed ready for me to climb in.

"Ok, thank you. Goodnight." I hugged Nick then Kate before climbing into the soft bed, Kate tucking the quilt around me; the bed was so much comfier than the one I'd been sleeping in for the last few weeks. They left the room, pulling my door virtually fully shut, just leaving enough of a gap so that I could see out into the hallway and their room.

It wasn't long before I heard Nick and Kate go to bed. I waited another hour, it now being close to midnight, before climbing out of bed, throwing my clothes and pumps on as fast as I could yet at the same time being as quiet as I could so I didn't disturb the couple in the room just down the hall. Grabbing my back pack and Ted, I snuck out the room and down the carpeted stairs to where I knew my coat was. Once I was fully ready, I pulled my note from my pocket that told Nick and Kate I was sorry for running away but I would be fine and placed it on the kitchen table. Taking one last look around, I slipped out the front door, pulling it closed as quietly as I could before running off up the familiar road.

I was finally free.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

By seven o' clock the next morning, I reached my destination after a coach ride and several tubes and trains to travel through London before getting off at Walford East Station. Walford, well Albert Square specifically, was where I was looking for. From my first impression, this place was very different to the country village life I'd been living the last three years. There was a quiet buzz around, as the day dawned; people walking in and out of the station while others were setting up odd market stalls, such as a flower stall, just outside the station.

Not sure which direction to head in, I saw a blonde lady with short shoulder length hair heading towards the station; she looked friendly enough to approach.

"Excuse me?" I saw her glance down at me with her brown eyes. "Could you tell me where Albert Square is, please?"

"Sure." She looked at me slightly concerned as she gave me directions. "... You can't miss it. Are you ok? Are your parents with you or an adult?"

"I'm meeting family here. I just arrived earlier than they were picking me up." I lied, not wanting to get caught having got this far and so close.

She seemed to accept my answer but wasn't convinced, I could tell, but she nodded anyway, "Ok, well good luck. I have to go or I'll be late for work. Take care."

"Thank you. Bye." I watched her walk through the gates and up the stairs before disappearing. Hopefully everyone else round here was as kind as she seemed.

Walking with my head down to avoid attention, I set off in the direction the lady told me; my heart pounding and my stomach full of butterflies knowing I was so close to finding out the answers I so desperately needed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I examined the house numbers on the square when my eyes widened in shock and excitement; Branning Brothers. I had family here for certain! I wondered who they could be. An Uncle? A cousin? My Dad? Shaking my head to rid my thoughts of excitement, I refocused as I looked back at the houses knowing the car lot wasn't going to be open right now as it was too early. Plus, I had somewhere else to try first. Number five was next to the car lot so I was obviously looking on the wrong side knowing I was looking for... Wow, there it is; number twenty three. It was reasonably small compared to Will and Amanda's and Nick and Kate's places but I didn't care. This was it. I was finally going to meet either my Auntie Alice or my Dad. I knew in my gut this had to be them.

Taking a deep breath, I walked over to the house and knocked on the door. If I was honest, I wanted it to be my Auntie Alice that opened the door because she was the one who said in her note I was always welcome; I'd got nothing from my Dad.

"Can I help you?"

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! And I'm going before you guys start throwing things at me for stopping there :p Let me know what you think! Be back with more tomorrow! Bye! :) **

**Btw, not sure if everyone got review replies because it didn't appear to be sending them so sorry if I didn't give you one but I do appreciate all reviews and I'll try again before the next chapter :)**


	5. What Do You Want From Me?

**Important A/N at the end so please read! But first, enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5: What Do You Want From Me?**

Alice's P.O.V

Something was going to happen today; I could feel it. I didn't know what, when or why, or even if it would be something good or bad, but I just knew something was up. As I neared the station, I prayed I wasn't going to be fired. That would really screw up my wedding plans and at the age of thirty; I felt I'd already been made to wait long enough.

"Excuse me?" I looked down at a young dark haired girl; she could be no older than ten. "Could you tell me where Albert Square is?"

"Sure." I explained the directions to her, although my head couldn't help questioning why a young girl would be wondering around at this hour of the day, alone. Parents these days let their kids do anything; not a care in the world. "Are you ok? Are your parents with you?" Better just check I wasn't missing them. I don't know why but I felt a strong pull towards this child; she looked very familiar.

"I'm meeting family here." Family? Walford was fairly small and most people knew each other so whoever this girl is, I'm sure I will find out soon enough.

Something still didn't feel right but I didn't want to scare her, "Ok, well good luck. I have to go or I'll be late for work. Take care."

"Thank you. Bye." I continued towards the platform before I missed my train, my mind not being able to forget about the young brown eyed girl. Who was she and why did she look so familiar? I knew I was missing something.

End Alice's P.O.V

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet's P.O.V.

"Can I help you?" Before I comprehend what was happening, the door opened, followed by a tired deep voice, "Hello?"

I looked up and knew instantly the male stranger in front of me wasn't a stranger; he was my Dad. My real Dad. However, being in shock, I couldn't speak but instead found myself doing something I rarely do; I was crying. I cried with relief at finding him and also exhaustion after last night.

"Um, are you ok?" He bent down in front of me and before either of us realised, I threw my arms around his neck. He tensed for a minute before I felt him relax and rub my back in comfort. "Why don't you come in?" He offered, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"Thank you." I whispered, his hand wiping a few of my tears from my wet cheeks and blurry eyes. Standing back to his feet, he led me through the house to the living room.

"Sit down in there and I'll go get a drink. Orange juice ok?" I nodded, speechless once again.

Walking into the front room, I dropped my backpack and suitcase by the single chair, placing my coat on the chair. I walked over and sat on the sofa and took in my surroundings in the modernly decorated room. There weren't any pictures around which surprised me; I wondered if I had any brothers or sisters?

My Dad walked back in a few moments later with a glass of orange juice; he handed me the glass, my reply a barely audible thank you again, before he took a seat next to me.

"What's your name?" He asked, studying me. "Do you want me to call anyone? Your parents?" He offered.

I sighed knowing I needed to be brave and get it out, "My name is Violet." I stopped, my heart pounding so fast through my chest, a sick feeling in my stomach. His eyes seemed to widen as I said my name, almost as though it dawned on him. "Violet Branning; I'm your daughter."

The dark haired male seemed to pale considerable at my revelation. "But..." He started to stutter but eventually gave up on words as he processed the new information.

"Are you ok?" I asked, concerned I was now going to be in even more trouble, or worse, he now hated me.

He stood up and started pacing the room so I sat there in silence knowing this was a big deal for him to get his head around.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V.

My daughter?! MY DAUGHTER?! How? This couldn't be happening. Why was she here? I hadn't seen her in ten years. Heck, I never even saw her in person; her Mum, Lauren, had told me about her but wouldn't let me help through her pregnancy and denied me access to be there when she was born. It obviously wasn't a planned pregnancy but we both knew the exact day she'd been conceived; our first time; it was the only time we got so caught up in finally giving in to our feelings, that protection slipped from my mind and Lauren had some sort of Virus that voided her pill. Violet was born early, so I couldn't even be prepared to be at the hospital even against Lauren's wishes, and by the time I'd found out (I'd failed to get my sister's calls because I was working), it was too late. Sure, I'd thought of her during those ten years but I never expected to see her back in my life. The only image I'd ever seen of her, my beautiful baby girl, was a picture Alice had snapped before they took her away.

Looking back to the sofa, I saw her scared face as her fingers played with the bear in her hands', ear.

I sighed and composed myself before sitting back down, "Why are you here? What do you want from me?"

I watched those chocolate brown eyes, Lauren's eyes, move up to mine; how did I ever think giving her up was a good idea?

"I wanted to find my real parents." She revealed. Good luck with your Mum!

"How did you find me?" I probably wasn't the hardest person to track down but Lauren, she's practically disappeared; she left the square within hours after she was discharged from the hospital and had cut herself off from everyone, including practically her parents who had learned to accept that was Lauren and were just grateful for the random phone calls roughly twice a year.

"My Auntie Alice left me a note telling me I would always be welcome here by her so I looked both her and you up online and found this address." Alice. Of course my sneaky sister left her a note; she had never wanted Lauren to give the baby up either after we learned Lauren was pregnant. Alice had even offered to look after the baby until Lauren and I were ready to be full time parents. But Lauren wasn't the maternal type at all.

You see Lauren; she couldn't handle the pressure of people at college referring to our child as a 'mentally retarded freak' and how 'she was disgusting for embarking on a relationship with her cousin'. As strong as Lauren was, there was only so much she could take and that had pushed her over the edge. She hated being pregnant so much, that one night, after I had finished work; I found Lauren, six months pregnant and lying passed out drunk in the gardens. Alice had found out from Abi that Lauren wasn't just drunk that night; she had tried to kill herself and taken a mixture of various tablets with the vodka. We'd been lucky not to lose either of them that night. Lauren had been diagnosed as being severely depressed and was kept in hospital on suicide watch for a few days until they were confident enough to let her go home for her parents to look after her. That was the day I was cut off from Lauren and our family. Alice was still welcome but I wasn't. After that, I eventually told myself that maybe Lauren wanting to give up the baby was the best decision for everyone, despite my gut telling me not to give up on my child. But in the end, I didn't even get the chance to fight to keep my daughter because she'd been taken before I could even see her.

"Right. Well she's not here, she's at work but I guess you could hang around until she gets home. Wait, do your, erm, parents or carers know you are here?" It suddenly registered someone must be caring for her, yet here she is, alone.

She looked away guilty, "No." Great. Just great. This is all I need.

"So you ran away?" She nodded; like mother, like daughter. "I have to ring someone, let them know you're safe. You shouldn't run away; it's dangerous out there for someone as young as you." I felt my fatherly instinct kicking in, catching me by surprise.

"They won't be in." Violet's small voice broke my trance.

Looking at her, I didn't understand, "Why? Are they at work? Away?" She shook her head; her petite frame seeming to shrink even more. "Violet, where are they?"

Tears escaped her eyes again and I instantly felt my heart strings being tugged.

"They're dead." What?

Unable to hold back anymore, I let my instinct of wanting to comfort her win; I wrapped my arms around her, her head burying itself in my chest. This poor kid; she's had her whole world tipped upside down so many times in her relatively short life. All she wants is to have her family around her. I guess I can relate to that, having grown up feeling abandoned by my own Dad, although that was for the best.

"I'm sorry. When did it..." I trailed off, not wanting to distress her anymore.

I felt her tears subside, just the occasional sniffle now, "About six weeks ago. They were killed by a drunk-driver. My parents, Will and Amanda, they didn't have any family and hadn't got round to sorting who would look after me if anything happened to them so I had to go back into care. Their friends want to take me in but as nice as they are, I want to be back here with you, Dad." It was the first time she had actually referred to me as Dad; I wasn't quite sure how I felt. "I had only been with Will and Amanda for three years and before that, I'd been in and out of different foster homes. Please don't make me go back."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what to do. I don't know how to be a father. I don't know if I can be a father. I don't know if I want to be a father." I knew that last comment was a lie the instance it left my mouth. Pulling away from her, I stood up and left the room needing some air, this was all too much for me right now; I took my final glance back before I fully closed the door and saw the heartbroken look on her face.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet's P.O.V.

I watched him leave the room, feeling absolutely crushed. He didn't want me. I felt my heart break; I don't have a father or a mother. Why hasn't he mentioned anything about my mum? Was she dead? I still didn't know why they gave me up but if his reaction is anything to go by, maybe I really was just a mistake that they didn't love or want.

I sat still unsure of what to do next. I battled with myself trying to decide whether to wait or whether to make a run for it again. It was probably a good forty five minutes before I heard the door re-open. However, I refused to look at him, knowing I was being a burden here.

"Violet?" I looked up to see the lady from earlier, my Dad stood behind her in the door way. "Hi, I'm Alice, your Dad's sister. Auntie Alice. Your Dad called me and has told me everything. You don't know how nice it is to finally see you again; not that you'll remember me as you were just a tiny few hours old baby when I saw you. You've grown into such a beautiful little girl."

My Dad, er, Joesph I guess now, cleared his throat, "Alice."

She moved closer to sit next to me, her eyes studying me. "Oh, yeah, back on track. Violet, I'm sorry to hear about your adopted parents; you must miss them." I shrugged. "Listen, I really want you to stay but you can't; people will be very worried about you. I've called social services and they are sending your social worker to collect you. Apparently, they had already been noted of your disappearance."

Great, I'm going to be in so much trouble! And what have I actually achieved? Nothing, just lost the idea of having my real Dad and family in my life.

"How did you get here, sweetheart?" She took my hand and gently rubbed it.

Her hand was so soft, unlike my father's. "I used all my pocket money to get a coach and then the tubes and trains."

"You must have been saving for ages?" I nodded. "Have you had anything to eat?" I shook my head, unable to find my tongue. "How about I go make you some toast? I bet you're hungry." I had forgotten about food until she mentioned it.

"Thank you." She gave me a small hug and kissed the top of my head.

"You're welcome. Why don't you watch some TV and we'll be back shortly." She smiled one last time before pushing Dad in the direction of what I presumed was the kitchen and closed the living room door behind her.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V.

Alice closed the kitchen door behind us; I'd called her freaking out at the situation and knew she was the only one I could turn to who wouldn't judge and would think rationally. The rest of our family blamed me and Violet for Lauren's disappearing act and swore they never wanted anything to do with her again; they only put up with me, I know, for Alice's sake.

"Joey, what are you going to do?" That's your daughter in there." Alice's frustration caught me; what did she want me to do? I was trying to do the right thing.

"Al, I can't do this. A few hours ago, my life was fine and now? Now it's all...Urgh! I don't know what it is."

"Joey, there is a little girl in there who needs her family; a girl who needs her father to step up. She needs you." Alice poked my chest hard as she pushed me aside to get a plate.

"You think I don't see that? But she doesn't need me; she needs the people who've been raising her not to be dead. It's the only reason she's probably here. I'm not a father, Al." I knew my voice didn't convey the conviction I hoped it would for my argument. I think I'm trying to convince myself that I don't care about that little girl in there; she may be my daughter but to me she's a stranger. She just wants some attention. But in all honestly, I think I knew the moment she revealed herself and those brown orbs met mine, I was hooked just like when I first met her mother; I can't just let her go.

"Things won't be easy but if you were to tell me you want to get her back, despite all these years and the upset, I'll be behind you, supporting you, every step of the way." Did I really want to consider that? "Here, take this and go talk to her. Get to know your daughter while you can."

Before I could object, Alice had opened the door and pushed me out. I guess I didn't have anything to lose while we waited.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

She took the toast from my hand and I sat down next to her again, a little closer than last time.

"So you're ten?" I asked, breaking the awkward silence, the TV now switched off again.

"Eleven in a few months." She told me. "I bet you don't even remember when my birthday is, do you?"

I heard the hurt in her voice as I paused while remembering, "4th August, right?"

She nodded, "Ok so maybe you do remember." I was already seeing quite a few Lauren's personality traits in her.

"Is there anything you want to ask me while you're here?" She looked at me; I could tell she knew I was trying at least, even if my un-comfortableness with this whole situation was obvious.

"Do you know where my Mum is? Or are you still together even? Why did you give me up? Did you not love me?" The questions spilled out before she could stop them or organise them by the sound of it.

I sighed and ran a hand over my face, exasperated, "Let's deal with one thing at a time, eh? No, I don't know where your Mum is; she left a long time ago and I haven't spoken to her since you were born. Things between us were very complicated and we let others interfere and drive us apart, I guess you could say. We broke up just before your Mum found out she was pregnant. By the time she told people about you, she had made her mind up about giving you up. She didn't give you up though because she didn't love you." Well at least I hope she didn't. "She did it because she wanted you to have a better life than we could provide at the time and be where people wouldn't judge you." I watched as she processed my words. I couldn't lie, she didn't deserve that, but at the same time, I knew I couldn't tell her the full truth about the fact people saw Lauren and I as disgusting what with being cousins and being together. She didn't need any more confusion in her life right now.

"Why didn't you look after me then?" Her bluntness reminded me so much of Lauren, making me smile as I thought back to happier times.

However, I soon found myself really considering her question; why hadn't I fought harder to keep her? "I don't know. I guess I wanted you to have a better life too and thought someone else could give you that."

"Thank you." She placed her empty plate on the table before hugging me.

"What for?" I didn't follow.

"For being honest and telling me the truth; I can handle it. I don't need lies. Will you tell me some more about you and my Mum?" Her smile melted my heart; how could I say no?

I was trying to think of something good to say, "Well, you look so much like your Mum; you have her eyes, smile and build. She was funny, independent, strong and stood up for what she believed in. She was the most beautiful person who I loved with my whole heart. She liked to draw; she was really good at it too, in my opinion." It hurt to think about the girl I loved; she was perfect to me, even with all her flaws.

"I like to draw." I smiled but deep down I knew I was screwed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet's P.O.V

My Dad gave me some pictures of him and my Mum; she looked so pretty and happy with him. Auntie Alice had explained a bit more about the rest of Dad's family, although she kept referring to them as Mum's too, despite my parents obviously splitting or getting a divorce if they were both Branning, which confused me as she pointed at pictures including Mum's parents and siblings. I knew then there was more to all this but I didn't want to ask. As the time passed while waiting for Karen, the more at ease my Dad got, and for me, it truly felt like home.

However, the doorbell went and I felt my heart sink knowing Karen was here to take me back away from my family once more.

"Hey, it'll be ok." Dad nudged my leg as Auntie Alice went to open the door. "I promise."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V

I knew I shouldn't make promises I couldn't guarantee keeping but it felt like the right thing to do.

I looked up at the woman who had entered the room, "Mr Branning, Karen Michaels, nice to meet you. Hi, Violet; we've all been very worried about you."

"Joey, please." I insisted, shaking her hand and indicated for her to sit, Alice sitting on the arm of the sofa next to me.

"We're so sorry for the trouble you've been caused." She moved her attention to my daughter. "Violet, Nick and Kate were very worried. Why did you run away, sweetie? Were you not happy there?" I watched Violet pull her legs up, her chin resting on her knees.

"I told you I wanted to find my parents. There weren't any problems there. I left them a note." Violet looked at me with her big brown eyes, "I want my family back."

I turned to Alice who gave me a knowing look. I wouldn't have chosen to go looking for Violet and causing her any upset but now, she was here and things were different. "Could we have a word in private?" I turned, asking Karen who just nodded. "Why don't we go through to the kitchen?" Karen stood up and I let her walk ahead, giving Alice and Violet one last look.

"What can I do for you? I really do apologise for any upset Violet's unexpected arrival may have caused you. It must be hard after all this time having made your decision and moved on with your life." I knew this wasn't going to be easy or straightforward.

"What if I wanted to consider taking her in? I know I've only spent a short while with her but my circumstances have changed and I feel maybe the times right to step up and be the father my daughter needs after not getting the chance before." I saw the shock appear on Violet's social worker's face. For some reason, I felt a sense of relief and pride as the words left my mouth. I wasn't given a choice the first time to be a father; I wouldn't miss out and let someone screw this up again for me. My life, up to now, had been a failure, my last girlfriend breaking up with me last week for failing to commit to settling down as she wanted the whole marriage and children thing; she also claimed I was 'getting on a bit' at thirty six and 'needed to have kids soon if I didn't want my kids embarrassed for having an old man for a Dad'. Now, I was ready to turn my life around and not fail my daughter.

"Er,, ok, uh, Joey." She stuttered, composing herself to continue, "You do know it's not just that simple?" I nodded in understanding. "We already have in process a planned permanent home for her with a couple who were very close to her adopted parents."

"But surely, especially if it's what she wants, having her back with a parent is a better solution." I argued; I've never been one to back down from a challenge.

I could tell she didn't know how to deal with this. "Yes, but Violet was placed into care from birth with no attempts from you or her mother to change that in over ten years. You would be seen as a weaker choice than who she is with now."

"Yes, but people and circumstances change, don't they? Please, just think about this, for Violet's sake." I knew I had to keep calm and not push it too far straight away otherwise I'd have no chance.

Sighing, she nodded. "I'll make some enquiries but for now, Violet has to go back into the care of her temporary guardians. If they, her guardians, choose to allow her access to you, that will be their choice but you can't force them." She explained clearly.

"I understand; I just want the best for my daughter." I heard Alice and Violet's laughs, my heart warming at the sound.

Karen glanced at her watch. "We should get going." Karen and I headed back to the front room.

"Is everything ok?" Alice asked, hugging Violet to her side.

"Yeah; can you go sort out our contact details with Karen while I have a minute with Violet before they go?" Alice smiled and nodded, leaving the room with Karen.

"Am I in trouble?" I looked at my daughter's innocent face.

"No you're not. Look, I need you to promise me you won't run off again? I can't have anything happening to you now, can I?" I pushed her hair back from her face, just as I once did with her mother's chestnut hair.

She smiled and held out her little finger, "I promise, Dad."

"Good girl. Now, I've spoken to Karen and I promise I'll be in touch. You just need to be good for everyone. I'm going to try my hardest to bring you home for good." Her eyes lit up at the news, a big grin forming on her face.

"I love you, Dad."

My heart soared at the four little words; this girl had taken over my heart and emotions in just a few short hours, "I love you too, Violet."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all your reviews! Sorry if there are any mistakes, not done a read before posting this chapter. Please review; need your reviews to cheer me up, which leads to my important author's note...**

**Unfortunately, I have a bit of bad news; I won't be updating for a few days now (although the story is complete) as I'm in hospital (stupid virus' I had, have come back and then I've had an allergic reaction to antibiotics, one of the reactions also being influenza) so I don't have any more chapters on FF to post and I don't have access to my comp :( You're lucky I had this one saved on FF so I could post rather than just give an A/N chapter. **

**Anyway, apologises, and I promise, as soon as I'm back home, you will get something! At least it was a long chapter and I didn't leave you hanging any longer after the cliffhanger of last chapter. **

**Also, I will reply to reviews when I'm back home too as I'm doing this from my phone which isn't easy.**

**And to emilyxx who left a review last chapter, don't worry about it; I'm just glad you stuck with the story. The first few chapters were just setting up the character Violet but there will be focus on Lauren and Joey :)**

**Luc x**


	6. Ready to go Home

**Chapter 6: Ready to go Home**

Violet's P.O.V.

Nick and Kate hugged me tight as soon as I returned. They told me they wouldn't stop me if I wanted to stay in touch with my Dad and my family as they knew it was something Will and Amanda supported too. Nick had even offered to help me, if I wanted, to track my mother down but I decided to decline the offer for now; I wanted to see how things went with my Dad first because the impression I was getting so far was that my Mum wouldn't be quite so welcoming.

"What's going on?" I asked, walking into the room a week after returning; all conversations ceasing at my entrance. Why do people do that? It just causes more suspicion.

Kate was quick to reply, smiling, "Nothing, we were just talking. Are you ok?"

I eyed Kate suspiciously, "Yeah, fine. What exactly were you talking about? I know you were talking about me."

They looked at each other and sighed, knowing they were caught, "We've been talking about your situation. We think, if you have the opportunity, you should be with your Dad. We've discussed it with Karen and a few others and we've told them we will withdraw our application if that's what gets in the way of you being with your Dad. Who are we to stop a father and daughter being together; life's too short and precious. I couldn't, I wouldn't let anyone stop me being with my child. We know it's what you both need." Nick finished explaining.

I looked at them, making sure they were being serious, before running to hug them both. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" As I hugged Kate, I felt the baby kick.

"We want you to know, though, that you will always have a home here with us and if you ever want to talk, we'll be here. Karen said she's going to apply for your Dad to get full custody of you and push it through, asap. She said she did all the necessary checks when she collected you and he mentioned it, although I have a feeling she's just trying to stop the process being delayed any longer by formality checks. I think if there was anything that raised suspicions for her then she wouldn't be hurrying this along." Kate informed me. This felt surreal; am I sure I'm not dreaming? Pinching my arm, I flinched; nope definitely not dreaming.

"I know I'll miss you guys but you will have your own little baby soon to worry about. And I'll make sure we come visit; I'll insist although I don't think Dad will mind. My Auntie Alice reckons I'm a lot like my Mum but get my stubbornness from both my Mum and Dad. She's getting married too in the summer and said I can be a bridesmaid, if it was ok with everyone." I couldn't contain my excitement. I started thinking about what colour the dress might be; I hoped it wouldn't be pink because I'm really not a fan of the colour pink.

Nick and Kate laughed, "I'm sure you'll look gorgeous, V."

"Thanks, Nick. Do you think I'll be back with my family by then?" I asked, genuinely not sure how long this whole thing would take.

"I would think so."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

It took just over two weeks after Nick and Kate told me for my Dad to be checked out once more and approved full custody; apparently he had to prove he could also financially support me, not just physically. He also had to justify to a family court hearing his reasons for wanting to take me in, which had been hard, after they dragged up the fact I was let go in the first place. Eventually, they relented and approved when he didn't give them room to fault anything he said. Kate had explained also that with Dad getting full custody of me, no one could just take me without his say so, unless he was found to be neglecting me or something bad. It, therefore, meant my days of swapping from foster home to foster home were practically done with.

In the days since I first met Dad, I had been back to Walford once but spoke virtually every day to my Dad and Auntie Alice. Today, Dad and Auntie Alice were coming to collect me and all my stuff from Nick and Kate's place. I couldn't wait to finally go home with them; it felt like all my birthday and Christmas wishes were finally coming true.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V

As I grew up, and especially after having the opportunity taken away from me, I never could see myself being a Dad; I was known as a player after picking up a reputation for not being the kind of guy to settle down in relationships. However, I was also known for my reputation of not being someone you would want to get on the wrong side of; I had been, and probably always would be, overprotective of my sister, Alice. She was lucky her fiancé, Mark, was a friend of both of ours from back home, who I knew wouldn't mess Alice around, he having witnessed my reaction to some of Alice's ex-boyfriends.

"Relax, Joey." I glanced over to Alice before she turned her concentration back to driving. Although it was my car, a black Mercedes with light grey interior, she insisted on driving, stating I was 'too much of a nervous wreck to concentrate on driving and she didn't want to be killed because I was too caught up with my emotions for Violet and Lauren'. I wasn't that bad and up to that point, Lauren hadn't crossed my mind but Alice, the little thorn in the side that she was, decided to freshly plant that seed.

"How am I meant to relax? I haven't got any ideas on how to raise a kid; let alone a daughter." It was true. Sure, I'd grown up with Alice but I didn't know all the intricate things girls seemed to just know and go through.

Alice just laughed at my words, "It's a good job she's got such an amazing Auntie then, isn't it? I'll be right here with you, Joey."

"Do you think I'm crazy for doing this?" I felt like I was going crazy at least.

"It's no more crazy and ridiculous than you falling in love with your cousin and getting it on." I smiled; in the early days of our relationship, when no one knew, things were really good between Lauren and I; we were happy. Even at that early stage in our relationship, we saw a future together and the thought of it didn't scare either of us; together forever was a long time but to us, it didn't seem long enough. We'd already missed out on so much together. "Why can't you do normal, simple things like everyone else?"

"Because that'd be boring, now, wouldn't it? Al, what are we going to do about Lauren and the rest of our family?" We had both decided to mutually keep things between just the two of us and Mark for now; we didn't want anyone to ruin things. It was why we hadn't had Violet keep coming to visit for fear of someone seeing her and clocking onto what was happening and who she was.

Hearing her sigh, I knew she was obviously just as concerned and worried about their reactions, which would undoubtedly not be good, "We just take it a day at a time and focus on your daughter. She's going to be going through such a big adjustment in her life, what with losing her adopted parents, meeting you, moving homes and school and most importantly, trying to find herself. You know how you felt towards Dad? Don't make her feel the same by pushing her for too much straight away. As for Lauren, if Violet wants to find her Mum, we'll do our best to give her that opportunity. If Lauren chooses not to be in her life after still, it'll be her loss. Same for the family. But no matter what, you will always have me and Mark and Violet. We're the only family that matters."

"I don't know what I'd do without you, Alice."

"I know; I'm a pretty awesome sister. I'm just all around fabulous." I rolled my eyes. "Just remember how awesome I am when you're buying my next birthday present."

I rolled my brown eyes again, "Alright, don't get too far ahead of yourself."

Alice was right though; we would deal with this just one day at a time, as a family.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

We arrived at our destination a short while later, the large house standing in idyllic surroundings in the quiet village. Why would Violet want to go from living here to living in Walford? It was a huge downgrade.

"You ready to go get your daughter?" Alice asked, walking around to meet me at the front of the car.

"Let's do it." We walked up the cream stone pebbled driveway, knocking on the front door.

Alice slipped her arm through mine as we waited; sensing my nerves, "Relax."

"Hi, you must be Joey and Alice, right?" We were greeted by a pregnant lady who looked of similar age to Alice.

"Hi, yeah, Kate, isn't it?" She nodded and indicated for us to walk in. "Thank you. Nice to finally meet you." I shook her hand before Alice greeted her.

"And you. Violet's so excited, she hasn't stopped talking about everything all morning." Yep, sounded about right. Having spoken on the phone to Violet, she was a happy child who when she got excited, didn't know how to contain that excitement. Much like her mother.

Walking through to the large but homely living room, we saw a fair haired man, "Hi, good to meet you, Joey, right? Nick." I shook hands with the tall male.

"Good to meet you too, Nick. This is my sister, Alice." I noted Violet wasn't around, surprisingly.

"Congratulations, how far along are you?" Alice asked, turning to Kate. I could see why Violet liked these people and knew she had been in safe hands. If her adopted parents were like this too, I could understand why Violet had never tried to contact us sooner; she probably never would have felt the need to either if they were still here today.

"Five months now and don't I know it. Getting more tired as the days go by." Kate smiled but I was distracted by the small figure that entered the room.

"DAD!" Violet ran over and wrapped her arms around me. "I'm so glad you're here."

"Hello, you. You've changed so much since I last saw you; you've definitely grown." Holding her in my arms, I knew this was right and all nerves I had disappeared in that moment. I needed my girl back with me.

"Hi, Auntie Alice." She unravelled from me and moved to hug my sister. "I'm going to get the last of my things." She grabbed my hand and pulled me up to go with her, "Come on, you can help me."

I left the three other adults downstairs and allowed my excited daughter to pull me upstairs. Alice had warned me Violet might find actually leaving, hard but we just had to be patient with her, although so far she seemed to be bearing up ok.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet's P.O.V

About half an hour later, we had just finished loading the car up. Auntie Alice and Dad had already said their goodbyes and were waiting by the car to give me chance to say goodbye to Nick and Kate.

"I'll come and see you when the baby comes, I promise." I cuddled Kate and her bump before turning to Nick who had bent down so he was just shorter than me. "Thank you for looking after me and for everything."

He took my hands in his, "Anytime; we're always here. If you want to just come and spend the weekend or a day or want to talk, you just have to call. Your Dad said he's happy to bring you out here whenever and we might even venture up to see you too."

I wrapped my arms around him, looking over his shoulder to my family. I was ready to go home.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Guess who is back? Ok, so it's not really a surprise if you've made it down here. I'm finally home (got out yesterday) although I'm still very weak and it's going to be a long recovery but I promise to do my best and keep updating now when I feel well enough. Just want to say Thank You for all your well wishes and reviews last chapter! To answer a few people who've mentioned about Lauren, it will still be a few chapters before we see Lauren introduced but she is in the story at some point, I promise. Anyway, love to hear your thoughts as always (Anon reviews are also welcome)! Next chapter will be up tomorrow hopefully :)**


	7. Spotted by another Branning

**Chapter 7: Spotted by another Branning**

Violet's P.O.V.

Arriving back in Walford later that afternoon, I felt nervous. Being back with my Dad didn't make me nervous, just the whole being somewhere new. Thankfully, I didn't have to start school until the week after next as it was half term next week. Dad had told Kate and Nick they were more than welcome to come and visit us anytime and they had told Dad if he had any questions, to just call them as they knew he was new to this whole parent thing as were they; although they had more experience of being around kids and me than he did.

"Are you ok back there?"Dad asked, just before we came to a stop outside the house.

"Yeah, thanks. Just a little bit scared." Auntie Alice smiled at me from the front seat as Dad got out and opened the back door, crouching down in front of me, taking my hands in his.

"You have nothing to be scared of, ok? I'm going to look after you and if anyone says anything, you let me know, ok?" I nodded. "How about we go get you settled into your new room?"

"I get my own room?" I hadn't really thought about our living arrangements. I would have happily slept on the sofa, just as long as I was with my Dad.

Dad laughed, "Of course you get your own room. I wasn't going to make you share with one of us or sleep in the living room. Auntie Alice decorated it for you so if you hate it, blame her and then we can change it."

I jumped out the car, feeling better, "I'm sure I'll love it."

"Alice? Joey?" I saw a tall man looking at me then back to Dad and Auntie Alice as we moved away from the car.

"Not now, Uncle Jack. Joey, you guys go ahead; I'll be in, in a few minutes." Dad and his sister exchanged a look that I didn't miss; you pick up on those things pretty quickly growing up in care.

"Catch you later, Uncle Jack." Dad took my hand and led me into the house, closing the door behind us.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice's P.O.V.

I waited for Joey to close the front door before turning my attention to my Uncle; he was the closest thing to a Dad I had.

"Alice, what's going on? Who was that little girl? She looks ever so familiar." Joey and I both knew we could only keep things quiet for so long because people would quickly put two and two together just from looking at Violet because she was literally a mini Lauren with her pale skin, brown eyes and brown hair. Plus, Joey was insisting he wanted to show he was proud of having his daughter back and wouldn't make her feel awkward as a result of other people's opinions. He wouldn't hide her away.

I sighed before starting, understanding Joey's look a few moments ago, which let me know he wanted me to tell the man in front of me, "Uncle Jack, what I'm about to tell you may surprise you, but we'd really like your support. However, you can't tell anyone else yet." He looked at me quizzical. "That little girl is your great niece, Violet."

"Wait, as in...?" I nodded. "Does Uncle Max know about this? Why is she even here?"

"No he doesn't know; you're the first person we've told. Her adopted parents died a few months ago and she found us out. Joey spoke to her social worker about taking her in and a judge has since granted him full custody. He never wanted to give her up in the first place but he didn't exactly get much of a choice. He wants to step up and be a father. You of all people should understand what it's like to want to correct your wrongs as a father and what it's like to have your child taken away from you." I watched as he absorbed my words.

"You need to tell Uncle Max soon before he finds out about his granddaughter from someone else. Does Lauren know? I take it she doesn't? You do know this could damage her again." He asked; why was it even with her not her, it felt like we had to tip toe around Lauren again so she doesn't flip? What about Violet? Didn't she matter?

I scoffed, "Of course she doesn't. It's not like I know where she is or can just call her to mention it. If Violet wants to track her down, we'll help her but we won't be forcing her; not with knowing how Lauren felt about her when pregnant."

He let out a breath and looked over at number five before glancing back to our place, "She looks just like her."

"She has her stubbornness too. Are you going to keep quiet?" Uncle Max did at least deserve to hear the news from us.

Uncle Jack nodded, "For now. But you need to tell Uncle Max fast. I'll let you go sort her out because your brother is no doubt going to need your help with a young girl."

"Do you want to come in and meet her?" I asked, pointing back to the house.

He shook his head no, "I'll let her settle in and you to talk to Joey; I don't want to scare her or upset anyone."

"No problem. I promise I'll talk to Joey about telling Uncle Max and Tanya as soon as possible." I hugged him before he left.

"You know where I am if you need me for anything." He whispered; I knew he was giving me his support.

"Thanks, Uncle Jack." I watched him head over to number five. He was right; we needed to tell them quickly about their granddaughter because secrets didn't stay secret around here for very long.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V.

"You know you don't have to make a fuss of me." Violet told me, as I went through where everything was in the house. "I'm sure I'll find things as and when I need them or I'll just ask."

"Sorry." She grinned and shook her head at me, her brown hair swaying with the movement. It was so hard to not see Lauren in her mannerisms.

"It's ok. Just relax; I'm just happy to be here and I do honestly love my room. Purple's my favourite colour actually." She hesitated before continuing. "So who was that outside?"

She was blunt and didn't beat around the bush with her words either, just like her Mum. "That's Uncle Jack, your great Uncle. He's the youngest brother of your Granddads'." I knew she didn't understand and wanted to ask more but I cut her off and changed the subject. "I have to go into work for a few hours tonight; I own the local club here called R&R. Auntie Alice is going to look after you."

"Ok."

"Joey?" Alice called out from downstairs.

"Why don't you go settle into your room while I go fetch your things from the car?" I suggested, not wanting her to hear whatever had gone down outside. She nodded and happily skipped off to her room.

Returning downstairs, I saw Alice waiting by the front door, "We are going to have a bit of an issue." Alice started, as she noted I was alone and therefore free to talk.

"What do you mean a problem? From Uncle Jack? Did you tell him everything?" I asked, the two of us grabbing some boxes from the car, each.

"I told him and he accepted this is what you need to do. However, he said we have to tell Uncle Max before anyone else does, or he's forced to, because people will soon put two and two together once they see her and how much she resembles Lauren." Exasperated, I ran my hand over my head. "The worst thing is I know he's right but I don't want us to force Violet into a situation she's not ready for. We know Uncle Max will probably want nothing to do with her." I knew they were right; Uncle max had a right to know, as did Tanya, she was their granddaughter after all but truthfully, I was scared that they'd reject Violet because of Lauren. I couldn't see them do that to her; I wanted to protect my daughter from any more hurt as she's had enough in her short life to last her a lifetime, just as they wanted to protect their daughter.

"Do you think Uncle Jack will tell him?"

Alice shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I can do it alone if you want; save the two of you having to deal with their initial reactions." I thought about her offer; it would possibly defuse the situation a bit if it came from Alice rather than me, knowing I wasn't their favourite person around and I would be more likely to be accused of doing this on purpose to hurt Lauren even more.

"Would you mind?" She shook her head. I really don't know what I would do without my sister.

"I'll finish unloading Violet's things then go see Mark and then go round later tonight. I feel bad about neglecting my fiancé all day." I smiled; it really was nice to see Alice truly happy, she deserved to be happy, although a small part of me had been worrying about how empty the house would feel when Alice finally finished moving out, so I was glad to have Violet home now. I think even Alice was relieved I wouldn't be alone because she didn't seem to trust me on my own; she seemed to think I was about to turn the house into Walford's own playboy mansion.

"I know I don't say it much but Thank You for today and for everything these last few weeks. I really appreciated all your help and support." Alice hugged me, my arms instantly tightening around her. I wasn't normally a hugging type of guy but there were three people I made exceptions for; Alice, our Mum and Lauren. I guess I have four exceptions now, including Violet.

Pulling back, she pulled me back outside, "It's been my pleasure. I'm staying at Mark's tonight but if either of you have any problems, I've got my phone so just call me."

"I doubt we can get into too much trouble, in just one night." I heard Violet come downstairs as we brought the last few boxes in.

"How are you settling into your new room? Do you like it?" My sister asked my daughter; it still felt weird acknowledging the fact that this gorgeous little girl was my daughter; someone I helped create.

Violet grinned brightly before replying, "I love it, Auntie Alice, thank you! Purple's my favourite colour. I loved all the little decoration bits too."

Alice looked relieved; I told her she was stressing way too much over the room but she insisted she had to get it perfect. "Good. I've got to pop out and then I'm going to be staying at my fiancé's place; will you be ok?" I watched Violet bite her bottom lip nervously before nodding. "I'll be back after work tomorrow. Why don't you start unpacking your stuff with your Dad? It will give you guys time to talk some more. I'm sure you've got loads to talk about. And it saves me having to do it all."

Violet turned to me, her brown hair falling over her face, just as Lauren's did, "Will you tell me some more about my Mum?" Alice looked at me cautiously, knowing how little I tried to think or talk about Lauren now, after all the hurt she caused.

Sighing, I knew I couldn't refuse and maybe it was time to start healing from the past; maybe talking about the good things we had might allow me to finally move on and settle down with my own future, "Yeah, why not?"

"I'll leave you two to it."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice's P.O.V.

Standing outside number five, I glanced back at the house Joey and I owned. I knew it would take my brother time to become more comfortable as a Dad and do things naturally but I knew he'd get there eventually because he cares too much about Violet to not want to not protect her.

"Alice, hello, what a nice surprise. Come in." I smiled at Tanya and walked into the familiar house on the square.

"Is Uncle Max around?" I asked, knowing I needed to tell them together.

"He's just through here." I followed her into the front room where my fifteen year old cousin, Oscar, sat with his Dad, watching TV. "Is everything ok?"

"I'm not sure." I finally answered Tanya's question.

Uncle Max nudged Oscar to turn the TV down, "Alice, what are you doing here?"

"I need a word with you and Tanya about something." I looked apologetically at Oscar who rolled his eyes; a trait he shared with his siblings.

Oscar sighed and stood up, "Don't worry, I'm going; I know when I'm not wanted."

I knew he wasn't bothered as he gave me a smile as he passed. I waited for Oscar to close the door while Uncle Max indicated for me to take a seat, Tanya sitting on the arm of the sofa next to Uncle Max so they were opposite me.

"There is something you need to know." I knew trouble would kick off for Joey as soon as I told them. "I'm not sure you'll be happy."

"Alice, are you in some kind of trouble?" Uncle Max, like Uncle Jack, had taken on fatherly figures in my life after my Dad died ten years ago. They would do anything for me, just like they would with their own daughters or son.

Shaking my head, I smiled, "No, Uncle Max. It's not me; it's about Joey...and Lauren, a bit." Seeing the looks on both their faces urging me to continue, I tried to calm my nerves. "A few weeks ago something happened; their daughter, Violet, she tracked Joey down."

Their eyes widened in shock at the news; Uncle Max being the first to react, "What? Why? Please tell me she isn't trying to find Lauren. Lauren never wanted, and still doesn't want, anything to do with that child." Uncle Max was upset but I instead watched Tanya who seemed more concerned.

"She originally was looking Lauren up but she wasn't having much luck, so instead found Joey. Her adopted parents were killed in a car crash a few months back which prompted all this." Tanya gasped, her hand going to her mouth. "We didn't tell you but Joey and I decided we weren't prepared to let her go back into care again; not now we know her. He applied for custody and after assessments and a family court hearing; he was granted full sole custody. Violet will be living with him now. We thought you deserved to know about your granddaughter being back. She looks so much like Lauren."

Uncle Max didn't flip out as I expected; instead he stayed silent, which I think is probably worse.

"Is she ok?" Tanya asked, apprehensively, she too conscious of Uncle Max.

"Yeah, I think she's doing ok. She's a little nervous but she's adjusting. We only brought her back home today." I explained.

Shaking his head, the elder male piped up again, "How can Joey do this? What all of a sudden he just decides after ten years he wants to be a Dad? Isn't it a bit late for that. He knows that girl drove Lauren away; that girl nearly killed my daughter."

Ok, I could bite my tongue for so long but no way was I going to sit here and take this, "No, she didn't. Violet is completely innocent in all of this. She was conceived by two parents who loved each other dearly but society decided to push them apart because it wasn't acceptable for them to be together; especially not to have a 'disgusting child', if I recall your words right, Uncle Max. You were willing to accept them as a couple, ignore the disgruntled looks, but as soon as things got a bit more complicated and Lauren needed your support, you sided with the bullies." I could not stand by and let Violet be blamed for something she had no control of.

"I want to meet her." Uncle Max and I turned to Tanya, one of us surprised, the other horrified. I'm sure you can figure out which one of us was which.

"Are you sure?"

"I want to meet my granddaughter, especially if she is going to be living on the square." She explained.

I couldn't just say yes, knowing it had to be Joey's decision, "I'll talk to Joey about bringing her over here. I'm not sure how much he has told her yet and I left them bonding for tonight, suggesting they talk. Are you free tomorrow night, if he agrees?"

"Yeah. Look, why don't you all join us for dinner, gives us chance to talk?" Tanya suggested, Uncle Max glaring at her.

"No, I don't want either Joey or that girl in my house, not when my, our, daughter has practically cut herself off from us because of them." His protests were falling on deaf ears.

"Max, that girl is your granddaughter. Lauren knows we're here for her but she is old enough to make her own decisions and has made it clear she doesn't want or need us. However, there is a little girl over there that needs her family and I want to be part of her life. Please, Max, let's just meet her at least." Tanya begged; at least I had one half of them on side.

"It doesn't change how I feel but fine, we'll meet her." Tanya and I exchanged a pleasing smile knowing we were making baby steps with him; I didn't think he would even give Violet chance to meet him.

"I'll call and let Joey know in a bit. It's entirely your decision if you choose to tell Lauren but regardless of what you do; Joey is going to raise Violet with or without any input from Lauren. He wouldn't stop access but he won't be begging her to change her mind to be a Mum." I told them, knowing it was important they understood we weren't going to be chasing after Lauren; she was their responsibility still.

"I think its best right now we keep it to ourselves about all this; no need to cause any problems unless absolutely necessary." I agreed with Tanya's rationale.

"I better go. I'll see you tomorrow night, hopefully." I bid farewell to Uncle Max while Tanya showed me out but not before giving me a hug and one final thank you before I left.

On reflection, that went better than I expected. Now I just needed to figure out how to tell Joey because he won't be impressed.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Thoughts? Next chapter sees Violet meeting her Grandparents. Because I'm so nice, I've given you a sneak peak below:**

"_You think you can suddenly play happy families or something, Joey?"_

"_What? You think I went looking for her on purpose? Max, she sought me out; she just wants her family."_

_Was he for real? Giving me parenting advice? Maybe he should think about his own actions before trying to tell me how to raise my daughter, "Stop. I know exactly what I'm doing. I want to show her it's possible to have a decent Dad, one who doesn't cheat on his family or one that doesn't beat the crap out their mother."_

"_Well then, father to father, you understand why I have to put my daughter first and know she wouldn't want us doing this." I rolled my eyes. _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Why don't you go; it's obvious you don't want to be here, so go."_

**Be back tomorrow with more! :)**


	8. Meeting the Grandparents

**Chapter 8: Meeting the Grandparents**

Joey's P.O.V.

"You ok?" It was only just after six am but I'd heard Violet come downstairs and found her sat in the dark in the front room. Things were still a little bit awkward at times between us; we didn't just instantly have this strong father-daughter relationship but our father-daughter bond was very much so there. I was determined to make this work and be a better father to my daughter than the one I had, or didn't have.

"Hmm." That was the only response I got from her.

Sitting down next to her, I threw an arm around her and pulled her close, relieved when she didn't seem to tense up or pull away at my touch, "You know, I may not know an awful lot about girls or you, but I know that's not an answer, so what's up?"

Violet's P.O.V.

I couldn't get the conversation we had last night out of my head. Dad had told me all about his relationship with my Mum, knowing I wanted to know and needed to know before anyone said anything to me. He had told me how they were cousins; how much they did love each other and tried to fight being together so they didn't upset people but they were hurting themselves more by not being together. He went on to say how people, despite the fact their family accepted them, still didn't like the idea of them being together and when Mum got pregnant, it got much worse, especially from her friends at college. She had felt pressured into giving me up rather than making her own decision first and how my Dad didn't get a say in it. He had also revealed that since Mum had me and left, he was pushed out by the family, blaming him for my Mum not having any other option but to leave because of him; the only reason some of the family were polite enough to just acknowledge him was because of Auntie Alice.

I breathed in his comforting scent, my head resting on his secure chest, "I can't stop thinking about my Mum. I really wish I could meet her, just so I would know."

"Know what?" Dad asked, confused.

"Know for certain, from her, if she ever loved me at least, whether just for a second or even just a small bit, or never." I felt Dad sigh before he kissed the top of my head and I knew he understood then that he couldn't be the one to tell me for certain. I also recognised last night there were bits he had kept back from me but at the time, I was grateful for what he was telling me and didn't want him to just stop if I pushed him too far.

"I know it's not the same thing but it might help a bit." I turned my head to look at him confused, my arm wrapping over his hard stomach. "Last night Alice called me; your grandparents, Lauren's Mum and Dad, want to meet you and asked us to go round for dinner. It's entirely your decision what you want to do."

"Will you be there?" I didn't want to face them alone but a large part of me wanted to meet them, despite knowing Dad didn't spend time with them anymore.

Surprisingly, he laughed, "Of course I'll be there. I can't let my girl face these things on her own now, can I?"

I blinked; did he really just call me 'my girl'? Nobody had ever referred to me like that; I liked it. "Ok. I want to meet them."

Dad I spent a few hours just having a lazy morning together, both of us needing this time together, before planning on calling by the club he owned, R&R, for him to pick up a few things, then we would meet Auntie Alice to head over to my Grandparents together.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I gripped Dad's hand tightly as we stood outside the house. Auntie Alice was ahead of us on the top step.

"Hey, relax, they won't bite." He swung my arm a little, trying to get me to loosen up, feeling my tension.

Alice sniggered, "Why don't you take your own advice then?"

"What? I'm not nervous." Dad protested.

"Sure you're not." I giggled seeing the look on Auntie Alice's face as she called Dad out.

"Oi, you're supposed to be on my team." He gave me a mock offended look and I couldn't help but grin. His mock look turned to a smile, his hand squeezing mine as he winked at me.

Despite the hurt of losing my adopted parents, I wouldn't change anything that had happened since.

"Alice, Joey." I watched a blonde woman greet them as she opened the door.

Auntie Alice was the first to speak, "Thanks for having us, Tanya." I felt Dad guide me in behind Auntie Alice.

"Tanya." Dad nodded to her. "This is Violet. Vi, this is Tanya, your grandmother." He introduced, his hands firmly resting on my shoulders.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." She gasped and put her hand to her mouth. "Oh, you really are gorgeous and just like your Mum." I felt Dad squeeze my shoulders in support.

I finally found my voice, although it was just above a whisper, "It's nice to meet you too."

"Go on through, Max will be down in a minute." Alice raised her eyebrows at me and walked through. "Violet, this is Oscar, your Uncle I guess."

"Alright." He acknowledged and I just smiled as he headed out the room towards another room down the corridor.

Sitting in between my Dad and Auntie Alice, I observed the various pictures around and saw pictures of my Mum as a young girl along with another blonde, "That's your Mum and her sister, Abi. Abi works as a marine biologist in Australia." Tanya explained, seeing my roving eyes.

"Tan?"

"In here, Max." I felt Dad shift uncomfortably and slid my hand into his. I knew he was doing this for me so if he had my back; I was going to have his.

I watched another man, my grandfather apparently, enter the room. He gave my Dad a cold glare but smiled at Auntie Alice before turning his attention to me, a blank expression on his face.

Auntie Alice spoke, breaking the awkward silence, "Uncle Max, meet Violet, your granddaughter. Violet, meet your Grandad, Max." He stared at me for a few moments after our introduction.

"Well you certainly are a mini-Lauren, aren't you?" I looked back at my tensed up Dad. Squeezing his hand, I broke his trance. "Joey, a word, in private, now."

Dad stood up and followed him out the room, leaving me with the two older females and Oscar, who had reappeared. I felt lost for words.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V.

Max closed the kitchen door behind us, his attention soon shifting to me, "You think you can suddenly play happy families or something, Joey?"

"What? You think I went looking for her on purpose? Max, she sought me out; she just wants her family. I'm not going to play games with that. And don't worry; I'm not encouraging her to find Lauren. I'm not doing it for Lauren's sake though, I'm doing it for Violet's; she doesn't deserve the hurt because Lauren's made it perfectly clear she didn't want to be a mother, nor did she ever love her." I snapped, matching his attitude.

Max, hands on his hips, shook his head, "Do you really think you're in a position to raise a kid? Especially here in Walford? You can't just dump her. What about work? How are you gonna run the club and look after her at night? What about the women? They won't come near you knowing you have baggage or if they do, you can't just randomly bring people back with you. Don't even get me started on how much kids cost these days."

Was he for real? Giving me parenting advice? Maybe he should think about his own actions before trying to tell me how to raise my daughter, "Stop. I know exactly what I'm doing. I want to show her it's possible to have a decent Dad, one who doesn't cheat on his family or one that doesn't beat the crap out their mother. Alice has already said when I have to be in of a night, she'll take Violet. And as for the women, I don't need them. My daughter is my main priority now. If you want to be part of her life, I know she would love you to be, fine, but if not, don't even think about blaming her for Lauren's selfish behaviour. You once told me that you'd do anything to protect your kids, hold them close; I'm just trying to do that and make up for all the years she has had to be without us. You know how hard it was with Bradley to fix things after all the years apart; do you really want Violet to feel that way too?"

"Well then, father to father, you understand why I have to put my daughter first and know she wouldn't want us doing this." I rolled my eyes.

"Give her a chance, please, Max. She's not some guy you don't want round Lauren; she's your granddaughter. A part of Lauren." Ok, so I realise my intention of not begging wasn't happening but I knew this was the right thing to do, for Violet, especially while he wasn't about to kill me either.

Sighing, I knew he was about to admit defeat, "Fine. I'll give her today. I'll be polite but once you leave, I'm making no promises to see her again. Same goes for you; this doesn't change how I feel about you."

I knew this was the best compromise I was going to get.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet's P.O.V.

"So, what's your favourite subject at school?" Tanya asked me as we ate. It was mostly quiet unless Auntie Alice or Tanya asked me a question; Dad and Max seemed to be sticking to the advice Thumper got told in Bambi, 'If you can't say something nice, don't say nothing at all'.

"Maths. I'm really good at it. I also love art but we only get to do that once a week." I did love drawing but Will and Amanda told me my art wouldn't necessarily get me very far career wise as I grew up, so instead I focused on Maths.

"You like to draw?" Tanya seemed surprised; I'd decided not to call them Nan or Grandad yet because I haven't figured out yet whether they would be permanent fixtures in my life. "Your Mum loved to draw too. I bet you are just as talented as her; you must have inherited the skill from her. I think I've still got some of her drawings upstairs. Shall we go have a look?" I nodded; so I got my love of drawing from my Mum.

"Tan, I don't think that's a good idea." Max started to object but his blonde wife cut him off.

"Why don't you go and find Jack; it's obvious you don't want to be here, so go." Max gave Dad a dirty look as he stormed off out of the house. "You coming, sweetheart?"

I followed Tanya upstairs in the unfamiliar house. "Do you have anything else of my Mum's? I know Dad only has a few pictures and I can tell he doesn't want me to keep bringing her up." I revealed, not sure if anyone knew how my Dad still felt.

"Hmm, I think there may be some stuff in her room." Tanya opened a door to reveal a purple room with fairy lights decorating parts of the room. Spotting the two beds, I guessed this was my Mum's and her sister's room.

"This room is cool." Tanya was messing through the draws whilst I sat on the edge of one of the two beds.

"Here it is; I knew it'd be here somewhere. Firstly, this was your Mum's drawing book; keep it, I have loads more stored away." Watching, the older woman then pulled out a red beanie type hat. "This was your Mum's favourite hat; she wore it everywhere, in or out." I took the hat and tried it on, looking at my reflection in the desk mirror. "Oh wow."

I turned back to the blonde, dropping the hat on the bed, "What's wrong?" I asked, hearing her reaction.

"This necklace was brought for your Mum's christening." She held a gold chain with a crucifix on it as well as a baby signet ring. "She never could stand to wear it for long. Come here." I jumped off the bed and walked over; she turned me around as soon as I was in front of her. "Life your hair up." I did as I was told and felt the cold gold chain fall around my neck and on my chest. "I want you to have it. Lauren, your Mum, obviously didn't think it was important enough to take it with her when she moved out, not that she took much with her."

"Thank you." I fiddled with the chain; the sensation of it resting on my neck and chest feeling slightly alien. "Will you tell me about my parents?" I asked.

She smiled softly, "What do you want to know?"

I shrugged, "Anything."

"Well the only thing I can tell you is they made each other very happy. I've never seen your Mum smile or laugh as much as I did when she was around your Dad." She started, thinking before she spoke.

"Did they break up because of me?" I saw her hesitate. "I'll take that as a yes."

Tanya shook her head, "Not fully because of you; your Mum and Dad thought things initially were going ok when they revealed to everyone they were together but your Mum always knew people didn't fully accept them. It hurt her that her friends lied about accepting them. When your Mum was pregnant, more people said some horrible things and she got very sad and couldn't cope." Dad hadn't said this. "She didn't want to keep feeling so sad, so alone and she definitely didn't want you to have to live forever with the abuse because of her mistake so she gave you up. At the time, your parents were very young and neither of them saw themselves being parents then. It's why it's slightly hard to accept your back and seeing your Dad step up to be a Dad."

I asked the question I'd wanted to ask my Dad. "If I hadn't been born, do you think my Mum and Dad would still be together?" Had I ruined my parents' happiness? In the few hours I'd been with Dad, I saw he missed my Mum like crazy, despite all the hurt that he obviously went through.

"I can't say. If they had stayed here, I'm not sure they would've been able to remain strong. Don't even start blaming yourself." She hugged me before changing the subject. "Do you miss your adopted parents? Just remember if you ever want to talk about them, or anything else, I'll be here."

"Thanks, Nan." I tested her reaction to the name, feeling ready to trial it.

Her smile reassured me she was ok with me calling her Nan.

Today had gone a lot better than I expected it to and now I hoped this was just the start of good times and things to come.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Just one more chapter to go before another familiar face will be back... More tomorrow. Leave me a review with your thoughts if you want. Thanks. Bye! :)**


	9. You'll need an accomplice then

**Chapter 9: You'll need an accomplice then**

My first week on the square and living with my Dad had gone relatively smooth. During the rest of half term, we'd helped Auntie Alice finish moving in with Mark; unpacked the rest of my stuff so I could settle in properly; met the rest of the family that were still in Walford and then going away for a night to meet Dad's Mum, my other Grandmother. My Nan, Tanya, had taken me shopping with Auntie Alice one day while Dad had to work, both of them buying me new cloths, along with my new school uniform and other school essentials. Max still didn't want much to do with me but I knew Nan was still working on him and by the end of the week; he was at least acknowledging me and spoke to me if he saw me with my Nan.

The following week, I started school. Dad had found it quite stressful having to do the whole routine with us sorting breakfast, a packed lunch and the whole school run. I think in the end, he was more nervous than I was about starting a new school and leaving me; I was used to adjusting quickly to new environments having been moved from foster home to foster home, so it didn't really faze me too much. Thankfully, I settled in ok and made friends with a quiet girl called Ruby; Ruby's Dad died when she was a baby so she could partly understand what it felt like growing up without parents. My social worker, Karen, had also paid us a visit and was pleased with how everything was going.

Two months had now passed and things seemed to be going well for all of us. Tonight Dad and I had Auntie Alice and her fiancé Mark coming over to hang out with us after a busy week at work for them and school for me.

"Did you have a good day?" Auntie Alice asked, the two of us sitting in the front room, picking out a movie, while Dad and Mark grabbed some drinks and ordered pizzas for us.

"Yeah. Ruby and I were talking about her birthday next week and then we got talking about our families, which got me thinking." I had started planning my plan once school was over and on the walk home with my Nan.

"Oh yeah, what about?" She enquired, giving me a knowing mischievous look knowing I was up to something.

"You can't tell Dad yet because he doesn't think it's a good idea finding her," She nodded, waiting for me to continue, "I want to find my Mum. I don't care if she wants nothing to do with me but I just want the opportunity to know who she is and to let her know I don't hate her for giving me up."

Auntie Alice seemed hesitant, "You're not going to give this up, are you?" I shook my head. She seemed to think for a few minutes before speaking again. "Ok then, well I guess you'll need an accomplice to help convince your Dad then, won't you?"

"Really?" She nodded. "How are we going to find her?"

"Just you leave that to me." Despite wondering what she was thinking of doing, I couldn't ask anymore as I heard footsteps and voices approaching. This is why I loved my Auntie Alice; she was always ready to help and understood why I needed to keep this a secret from Dad having done so herself with the letter she left me.

"What are you two gossiping about?" I turned to Dad, trying to hide my smile. "Violet Branning, I know that look. Al, are you corrupting my daughter?"

Auntie Alice fake gasped, "Me? Never! I wouldn't dream of causing trouble; I leave that to you, dear brother. You usually bring enough trouble for the two of us." She remarked, grinning; it was obvious Dad and Auntie Alice had a very close brother/sister relationship.

"I'll be back in a minute." I left the room to go grab a jumper from upstairs, leaving Dad and Auntie Alice alone, seeing Mark disappear to the kitchen to take a work phone call.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V.

Violet disappeared upstairs and I turned my attention back to my younger sister.

"What is she planning?" Alice sighed and stood up from her position on the floor. I'd figured she was good at getting Violet to open up to her but if there was anything serious, even if she said she wouldn't tell me, she would.

"She didn't want you to know yet so you can't tell her I told you but she wants to find Lauren. She's not giving up, Joey. She said she accepts if Lauren wants nothing to do with her but she just wants to meet her." I knew this was going to be an issue again at some point, but I guess I just hoped it wouldn't be as soon.

"I don't have a choice, do I?" Alice shook her head no in agreement. "Al, I wouldn't even know where or how to contact her and I don't think Max and Tanya are willingly going to give me any contact details. Not knowing how Lauren felt about Violet." I rubbed my hand over my slightly stubbled face.

"Like I said to Vi, leave that to me; I've got an idea."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The following evening Alice walked into the house as she was babysitting Violet while I had to go into work tonight. Violet was currently upstairs working on her homework.

She had a smug look on her face as she waved a piece of paper in front of me, "Look what I've got."

"What is it?" I asked, snatching the folded piece of paper from her hands to stop her waving it about.

"What I promised." Confused, I opened it and had to read it twice to absorb the information. I looked up at Alice in amazement; how had she got this and so fast? As if reading my mind, she continued, "I said I needed it for the Wedding invites and agreed it wouldn't go any further."

I kissed her check, "Have I told you I love you recently?"

Alice rolled her eyes, "Tanya also gave me this; it's Lauren's business care." She handed over a small black and white card. "She owns her own interior design studio. Just in case I need to call her in the day with Hen night details and can't get her on her mobile." I loved my sister for her sneaky tactics right now.

I re-read the address; so Lauren's now living in Jersey. She really had moved as far away as possible from London. In a split second I made a decision.

"Al, can you do me one more favour?" She nodded. "While I'm at work, look up flights to Jersey for Friday night and to return Sunday. I'm taking Vi to see her this weekend before I find an excuse not to." I had to do this; even if seeing Lauren again would practically kill me.

"Don't worry about a thing; I'll take care of everything. Trust me, Joey."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Alice's P.O.V

Searching for flights, I found a couple and decided to just book them; booking three tickets rather than just two. I couldn't let Joey go there alone because if things get messy, either Joey or Violet will need me. I also booked a hotel for two nights knowing Joey wouldn't think about accommodation until Friday; maybe Thursday night if I was lucky.

"What you doing?" Violet asked, in a sing-song tone. In two months, she had changed so much; everyday she looked more and more like a mini Lauren but the more I observed, the more I noticed Joey's features on her too. She had also become a lot more confident and wasn't as shy around all of us; everything would happen naturally without her feeling the need to ask to do every little thing so she didn't step on anyone toes.

"Just finished some business for your Dad; it's just boring stuff, nothing for you to worry about." I knew Joey was the one who needed to tell her about going to see Lauren, not me.

"Can we do something because I'm bored?" She moaned, her big brown eyes looking at me, eye lashes fluttering.

"Not going to work on me, Vi; you gotta remember I did that to your Dad and still do if need be." Her giggle was soft. "Besides, it's a school night so you're not staying up too much longer."

She groaned, "But Dad let's me stay up."

"That's because you have your Dad wrapped around your little finger. I'll let you stay up another hour but at ten pm, it's bed. No arguments. Do you want to help me finish addressing the envelopes for the Wedding invites?" I'd seriously been neglecting Wedding plans after everything with Violet and needed to get invites out, like yesterday, as we were getting married in just under three months. Plus, I might as well do what I said I needed Lauren's address for.

"Ok."

We settled down and made a start, Violet reading the names and addresses while I wrote. Sitting here, after months of getting so close to Violet, I couldn't help but think of starting my own family after the wedding; Violet was practically the perfect daughter and Joey knew just how lucky he was now to have her back in his life. I just hoped they would both survive this weekened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Ok so to get this silly filler chapter out the way, I decided to post it tonight seeing as everyone is so desperate for Lauren to put in an appearance. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow when a certain brunette will be making her entrance... Review please and let me know your thoughts! Thank you! See you tomorrow for definite now! Goodnight! :)**

**_Preview:_  
**

_Feeling the tension, I watched the intense stare between my parents for a few seconds before either of them spoke..._


	10. Seeing Mum

**Chapter 10: Seeing Mum**

Violet's P.O.V.

This week was going by far too slowly for my liking. Dad had told me on Wednesday, when he picked me up from school, that we were going away for the weekend. However, he seemed to stop himself before he said anymore and just said the location was a secret. It had raised my suspicions and when I asked Auntie Alice, she just looked confused and asked me to repeat exactly what Dad had said. She then disappeared out of the room, dragging Dad into the kitchen and away from my prying ears, the kitchen door slamming shut. For the first time ever, I heard them arguing before she stormed out the house not long after. The only thing I'd been able to overhear was Mum's name and that Dad shouldn't keep lying. I was intrigued but when Dad reappeared he looked so worked up that I knew now was not the time to ask him what Auntie Alice meant. I just hoped their argument wasn't too serious.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Friday night finally rolled around and I found myself sat in the airport with Dad and Auntie Alice. They still weren't really talking, creating an uncomfortable atmosphere so I just stayed quiet and continued to read my book. I didn't really get why Auntie Alice was coming with us but not Uncle Mark. All I knew was we were going to some island called Jersey but I still didn't know the exact purpose of our trip. However, I tried to ignore the niggling feeling inside me that told me I was missing something and instead tried to focus on just being happy to finally be going on a family weekend holiday with my Dad.

"Do you really think this is fair?" Both Dad and I snapped our attention to Auntie Alice as she spoke. "Doesn't she deserve to know the truth?"

"Alice, not now." Dad sighed.

"If not now, when? Joey, times running out. What if it happens unexpectedly when we arrive? We can't guarantee it won't." I knew they were talking about me and I was getting frustrated at being treated like a baby. What weren't they telling me?

"Will you please tell me what you two keep arguing about? I'm not a little kid. I can handle most things; you get used to things being in and out of care." I slammed my book shut in frustration and looked between the two of them.

Dad looked at his sister then back at me and sighed in defeat, "Violet, you need to listen to what I say but please don't get your hopes up because I can't bear to see you getting hurt." He paused for a moment before taking my smaller hand in his warm larger one. "We're going to find your Mum."

"Seriously?" I asked, slightly shocked at the news.

He nodded, "Auntie Alice got her address from your Nan but didn't say anything about you wanting to find her. We haven't called because it would be pointless; she'd just refuse to see us so we don't know for certain if she'll be around. You have to be prepared for her to reject us straight away." I couldn't really absorb Dad's words, my mind too busy trying to comprehend the news. I was so close to finally meeting my Mum! "Are you ok, Vi? I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

I realised I had been quiet for a few minutes. Realising he needed a reply, I focused on speaking, "Huh? Oh yeah, sorry. Thank you for doing this; I know you are only doing this because of me and probably don't really want to see her yourself so I appreciate you taking me."

I hugged Auntie Alice before turning back to give my Dad an even bigger hug. I felt Dad shaking his head.

"See, I told you she would be ok and not get too excited." Auntie Alice pointed out, just as the overhead tannoy started making the announcement that our flight was now boarding and we needed to make our way to our gate to check in.

"I'm sorry, Al. I guess I should have had more faith in you but I only wanted to protect my daughter." I gave Dad a reassuring smile to let him know that I understood why he didn't tell me. It felt good to finally have someone thinking about protecting my feelings, even if I didn't need them protecting.

"I know you did but she's a pretty tough cookie; a trait I think, no I know, she gets from her Dad. Probably one of the only decent ones she got from you." I heard Dad scoff as his sister teased him.

I grabbed my small roll along suitcase and book and starting walking slightly ahead of Dad and Auntie Alice. I tuned out their conversation as my thoughts drifted to how I would feel finally seeing and meeting my Mum in person and also thinking about what I wanted to say to my Mum. I was now grateful to have a little bit of time before I had to face her, nerves gathering in my stomach.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dad and Auntie Alice refused to go to my Mum's when we arrived as it was late, so instead we headed straight to the hotel. I hardly slept as I struggled to contain my excitement; although I was soon regretting it when I did drop off and Dad woke me far too soon after.

But now, finally, after starting my initial search nearly four months ago, we pulled up outside my Mum's. I knew Dad could feel my nerves as we got out and I fidgeted with my hands; he took them in his own hands and kissed the back of them before he crouched down in front of me. I could see the nerves on his face too but he was more concerned about mine.

"You ready to do this? If you've changed your mind or feel uncomfortable and want to go, you just let me know." I nodded, Dad kissing my cheek once more before standing up and ringing the doorbell.

Waiting, footsteps could be heard within the house followed by muffled voices, before the door opened. I was left speechless, as too everyone else after their initial reaction of taking in the person or persons in front. I saw Mum's brown eyes, my brown eyes, were focused on one thing and one thing only, Dad. I thought she was even more beautiful than she was in the pictures I'd seen. Feeling the tension, I watched the intense stare between my parents for a few seconds before either of them spoke.

"Joey." She breathed, gripping the front door tightly; it felt weird hearing her finally speak.

"Lauren."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thank you for all the reviews so far on the story! So I only said Lauren would make her entrance in chapter 10, not necessarily be in chapter 10 ;) Sneaky aren't I? I may be persuaded to post chapter 11 later if you really want it... **

**Preview:**

"_Can we come in?" I asked, moving so she was forced to look at Alice and Violet. I could see her mind going as she looked at Violet confused. _

"_Why?" She was hiding something, I knew it. She glanced back in to the house. "Joey, now is really not a good time for me."_

-.-.-.-.-

_My eyes were instantly on the person who appeared behind Lauren._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_It felt like I had been stabbed in the chest as the words left her mouth; yeah we were cousins but we were never just cousins. _

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_Dad, let's just go." _

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_Joey, wait."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_What have you done, Joey?"_

**I'm such a tease, aren't I? Feel free to guess away... :)**


	11. This is Happening

**Chapter 11: This is Happening**

Joey's P.O.V.

Her voice still sounded the same as we stared at each other on the doorstep. She had barely changed since I last saw her, maybe just filling out a little more but she still had that killer body that drove me crazy. He hair was slightly shorter and but her eyes didn't look quite as tired or pained as the ones I grew to know. I knew Alice and Violet were stood right behind me in silence, Lauren not seeming to have registered them being there yet.

"What the hell are you doing here, Joey?" Her voice was cold, anger and hurt brimming in her eyes. It wasn't completely unexpected to me. I knew I too was hurting as all the memories flooded back to me of our past but I couldn't show resentment; not in front of Violet. And because I knew without our past, I wouldn't have Violet in my life; for the first time in years I felt I had a purpose in life again and that was being a Dad.

"Can we come in?" I asked, moving so she was forced to look at Alice and Violet. I could see her mind going as she looked at Violet confused.

"Why?" She was hiding something, I knew it. She glanced back in to the house. "Joey, now is really not a good time for me." I looked back at Violet who looked in shock, then at Alice who gave me a reassuring smile and nod.

"Fine, but this is happening at some point either later today or tomorrow." I warned her, letting her know I wasn't giving up, not now I'd got this far.

"Tomorrow's good for me." She was short in her tone but I'd take it for now. "Meet me at my studio; we can't talk here." She rolled off her address that I already knew.

"Lauren, is everything ok, babe?" My eyes were instantly on the guy who appeared behind Lauren, his arms wrapping around her waist.

"Yeah everything is fine. This is..." She stumbled and bit her lip as she thought before continuing with a response. "They're family. This is my cousin."

It felt like I had been stabbed in the chest as the words left her mouth; yeah we were cousins but we were never just cousins.

"Dad, let's just go." I heard Violet speak, her hand slipping into mine and trying to pull me away.

However, I cut back in before Lauren spoke again, despite the anger I felt at her words and seeing her in the arms of another guy, "Yeah, I'm just her cousin, Joey. This is my sister Alice, Lauren's other cousin and this, this is MY daughter. And you are?" I saw the horror in Lauren's eyes as she stared at me, almost silently begging me with her eyes asking to know if 'my daughter' was our daughter. I just smirked a little at her as she paled; I couldn't help it. She may want to forget our past but I don't.

"Oh it's great to meet you, Joey; I'm Paul, Lauren's partner. I'm sorry we're on our way out and can't invite you in right now. Are you guys sticking around? We'd love to spend some time with you guys. I've never met any of Lauren's family in the five years we've been together. Always kept them hidden away. We really should make more effort with them, baby." He grabbed my hand to shake without me offering. Lauren just stood motionless and speechless.

Alice stepped forward to speak as I tried not to say anything I might regret, "Unfortunately we leave tomorrow evening; just a quick weekend break and thought I could drop this Wedding invitation off while I was here."

"Congratulations. Well why don't we go out and grab some lunch tomorrow? It'd be nice to get to know some of Lauren's family better." He suggested. Lauren was still in a daze, her eyes flickering between Violet and I in horror and fear.

"No! I'm sure they've got things to do." Lauren suddenly argued, finding her voice.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer but we've got plans. We're going to go; leave you two to get on. Come on." I declined giving the couple one last look then allowing Violet to pull me back down the path towards our hire care. Alice followed closely behind after handing over the Wedding invitation.

"Joey, wait." I turned back, Alice moving behind Violet as Lauren ran down the path after us, Paul having disappeared back into their house. "What's going on? Why are you here?"

Before I could answer, Violet spoke up. "Because I wanted to meet my Mum. Don't be angry with Dad because it was me pushing to come. I'm sorry we bothered you."

When Lauren didn't reply, I bent down to just below Violet's level, "Why don't you get in the car with Auntie Alice? Give your Mum and me a minute?" She nodded and I kissed her cheek, pushing her hair behind her ear to stop it covering her striking brown eyes.

Waiting for them to get in the car, Alice sitting in the back with Violet, I turned back to Lauren.

"What have you done, Joey? Why did you feel the need to change things? She was no longer part of my, our, life. Why go digging up the past?" Her voice held no affection whatsoever.

I stared at the woman who still, unknowingly, held my heart. I could never understand how anyone could reject their own child. "I didn't do anything; our daughter found me and I've stepped up to be a Dad now that I've been given the chance." I knew it was a dig at her but still. "Our daughter needs her parents in her life and I'm not going to make the same mistake twice."

"I can't do this now." I knew she wasn't coping with Violet's reappearance and us disrupting her life. "Just come to the studio tomorrow." Paul walked out of the house but was still far enough away to not hear us.

"Fine but I'm warning you now, Lauren; I won't let you do anything to hurt our daughter again." I saw panic rise in her face.

"Will you keep your voice down?!" She hissed.

I smirked as the penny suddenly dropped, "Oh what, lover boy doesn't know?"

"No and I'd rather keep it that way. Tomorrow, ten am. I'll be there."

"Ten am, got it. See you tomorrow." I jumped in the car and headed off back in the direction of the hotel Alice had booked; the car silent as we all went off with our own thoughts about what had just happened.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet's P.O.V

We sat in a local pub eating later that evening. Dad had seemed very quiet and thoughtful the rest of the day while Auntie Alice didn't know what to say to either of us. I'd told her I felt disappointed with my Mum; I'd left the car door open slightly and heard everything that she said when they thought we couldn't hear. I knew, there and then, for certain my Mum would never be a part of my life; she was still to this day, ashamed of me. I now understood Dad's reluctance at wanting me to meet her.

"Ok, will one of you two say something? I'm getting as much from you as I would a brick wall." Dad and I looked at the other Branning at the table, a little surprised by her outburst.

"Sorry." We both mumbled at the same time.

"Look, you made a promise last night that no matter what happens, nothing will change between you two but you're both already letting Lauren get to you and keeping things bottled up. I don't know which one of you is worse." She was full on ranting at us now as Dad rolled his eyes, making me giggle.

"Dad's definitely the worse one." I said, giving him a look.

"Oh, is that right?" I nodded. "Well if I'm the worst one at keeping things in, why don't you ask Saint Auntie Alice what she's not told you yet?" Dad raised his eyebrows at me; we were both trying to lighten the mood for Auntie Alice's sake.

"Don't bring me into it." She protested, holding her hands up and giving Dad an evil glare.

"But I thought you were just saying last week..." He trailed off.

I took over the guilt tripping, "Auntie Alice, I thought you said we didn't keep secrets."

She sighed in defeat, "Ok, ok. I was going to wait until we got back home but I wanted to know if you would be willing to help me out?"

My brows creased in confusion. "Help with what?"

A soft smile came over her face, "Help me do things when the baby is born. You're going to have a little cousin."

"Really?!" She nodded. "I'm going to be the best big cousin ever! Does anyone else know? I'll help you do anything, even tidying your house if you need." I offered.

"Shouldn't you practice helping with the cleaning at our house first?" Dad asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Nope because that's your job. Auntie Alice has to look after herself and the baby." I pointed out cheekily.

"Exactly, Joey. I'll be very busy whereas what will you be doing? Sitting watching TV? You need to get a workout somehow; let out some pent up frustrations." Dad shook his head at her.

"Stop ganging up on me." Auntie Alice leaned over and half hugged him.

"We girls have to stick together." I laughed quietly for the first time since everything this morning. "Vi, only your Dad and Uncle Mark know; we want to wait until after the wedding to tell everyone else. Do you think you can keep it our little secret until then?" I nodded, feeling better than I did earlier.

It was true; even if my Mum didn't love me or want anything to do with me, I knew no matter what happens tomorrow, it would be ok because I had my Dad and Auntie Alice and I knew I always would have. They were my family now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: So I think you wanted this chapter as I got 18 reviews after the last chapter. Just a tad few more than the average 7 for a chapter. Put a big smile on my face reading them all. Hope I didn't disappoint anyone with the chapter; there was so many ways I could have gone with Lauren and there will obviously be more reaction from her in tomorrow's chapter. Thought I'd add the last bit for some light relief. Anyway, let me know how you feel about the chapter, story, whatever. Love it? Hate it? Impartial?**

**Preview:**

"_I don't expect you to want anything to do with me. I also wanted to say that I'll never hate you... and I'm sorry for ruining your life."_

-.-.-.-.-

"_I think you owe our daughter an answer."_

-.-.-.-.-

"_I'm sorry I can't be who you want... it was a mistake."_

-.-.-.-.-

"_I've moved on with my life and you aren't a part of that."_

-.-.-.-.-

_I knew she could be blunt but that was low even for her._

-.-.-.-.-

"_What am I going to do with you two?"_

**Think away. See you tomorrow! :)**


	12. Have a Nice Life

**Chapter 12: Have a Nice Life**

Joey's P.O.V

We made our way over to Lauren's studio which was located in a row of a few small businesses not far from the sea front. The studio had a simple monochrome sign above the door; LB interior designs. I was glad she had found a way to put her art skills to good use because it was obvious, even to a novice like me, that she was exceptionally talented. Although things ended badly between us, I had still hoped she'd gone on to do well and find the happiness she deserved; the happiness I couldn't give her. Alice had stayed behind at the hotel, having been suffering quite badly with her morning sickness, so Violet and I were doing this alone.

"You ready to do this?" I asked, looking down at my daughter who nodded.

"Yep, let's do this."

I saw the sign on the door read she was closed on a Sunday but I pushed the door anyway knowing it should be unlocked. A small bell chimed above as the door opened and Lauren appeared from a back room.

"Hi." I noted the tiredness in her voice and on her face. She looked genuinely exhausted.

"Morning." I responded. She had a seating area and headed there and I followed, pulling Violet, who was frozen to the spot, with me; her grip tightening on my hand.

"Thanks for coming. Do you guys want a drink?" She asked, awkwardly, delaying the topic she knew was impending.

"No we're good. Paul not joining us?" I'd wondered if she might have had the guts to tell him in the hours since yesterday.

"No." She shoved her hands in her jeans pockets and shifted uncomfortably before dropping to the seat and crossing her hands under her arms instead.

"Vi, why don't you start and tell Lauren, your Mum, what you wanted to say to her?" I suggested, wanting us to get this over with knowing I didn't hold much hope.

Violet swallowed and looked at Lauren, "I know you don't want anything to do with me, Lauren, but you're my Mum and I wanted to find you and just meet you. I don't expect you to want anything to do with me. I also wanted to say that I'll never hate you for giving me up and I'm sorry for ruining your life." I saw Lauren wouldn't look at her for more than a few seconds; it was as though she thought it was a sign of her weakness if she looked at her. "But if you ever wanted to be a part of my life, that would also be ok because I'd really like you to be."

Violet looked at me when Lauren stayed silent, "Lauren, are you going to say anything? I think you owe our daughter an answer, at least." I suggested, trying to prompt her.

"I'm sorry I can't be who you want. I don't regret giving you up; you were just a mistake. Violet, I've moved on with my life and you aren't a part of that; neither of you are. You are your Dad are my past and it just reminds me of all the bad things that happened in my life that led to me feeling pushed out of my own home. This is my life and home now."

I felt anger flowing through my veins. I know Lauren struggled being pregnant and I knew she could be blunt but that was low even for her. I didn't need to look at Violet to know she was heartbroken and probably felt like she'd been abandoned by her mother all over again. "Are you really happy here, Lauren? And do you really love Paul or is he just a convenience here? Like all the other guys have been in your life." I wanted her to feel the hurt that she'd just made my daughter feel.

Lauren's P.O.V

The spite in Joey's voice was undeniable and I knew he was angry with me, he had every right after how I treated him before leaving, but I wouldn't lie and pretend I wanted to be a Mum now. I hated being pregnant and how it made me feel. Hell, I wanted the baby dead; I didn't want to be a Mum. I couldn't be a Mum, not then, not with Joey's baby. I could barely stand looking at her now, knowing what she represented.

"Answer me, Lauren."

"Am I happy? Yes I'm happy." His second question, I faltered on, although a few hours ago I wouldn't have done, "And, yeah, I do love him." I knew it wasn't the most convincing response but seeing Joey again made me question things; the love I felt for Paul didn't even come close to being compared to the overwhelming love I once felt for Joey, maybe only one per cent of how I felt for Joey. But I'd grown up and moved on and he did genuinely make me happy; I shouldn't compare Paul to Joey because they are entirely different. Sometimes there are more important things than just being crazy in love that every time you see them, they take your breath away. Paul was good; he was steady; supportive. He'd helped me get my life back together after I left Walford here as a friend at first. He was a couple years older than me but not as old as Joey was. I could tell my uncertainty pleased Joey, knowing he got to me, which only prompted me to put out whatever fire he was fuelling. "If I didn't love him, why did I agree to his proposal last night; he wants us to get married and start our own family."

Joey was devastated by my news, I could tell. I forgot how easy we found it to read each other's unspoken emotions. He didn't say anything. Suddenly, the ring on my left ring fingers now felt like it weighed a tonne. I allowed myself to glance at our daughter, who looked at Joey.

"Dad, let's just go home." She slipped her hand in his, tears brimming in her eyes.

Part of me despised myself knowing I'd hurt the two of them; the two people who were truly my family. I felt my stomach drop as Joey lifted his free hand to wipe her tears away before he pushed her long brown hair behind her ear; my body recalling the exact sensations it had felt when he'd done that to me all those years ago.

"Let's go home." He agreed. The two of them stood up. "Have a nice life, Lauren." I watched them leave my studio and walk out of my life once again.

Standing up, I went over and locked the door before going back through to the store room. I don't know why but them being out of my life didn't feel as much of a relief as it had done the first time round and for the first time in nearly eleven years, I dropped to the floor sobbing, craving a drink and not knowing what I wanted in my life anymore.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V

"How did it go?" Alice asked, as soon as we got back.

"Lauren might as well be dead to us." I told her, wanting to forget the events of this morning. Knowing she had moved on, I was finding hard to deal with. I'd tried so hard to move on but the end, it was always the same; they weren't Lauren. At nearly thirty seven, I know I was getting on and always planned on being settled down with kids by now.

"Surely it wasn't that bad." I looked at my sister who was trying to reason with me. Why had I let her talk me into this in the first place? I knew tracking down Lauren would be trouble but I gave in.

"Oh yeah, well here's some news; she's engaged and making plans to start her own family. Apparently, me and Vi only remind her of bad things in her life and she doesn't want to be involved with us ever." Alice's jaw dropped open in shock. "Exactly, so now try telling me it wasn't that bad."

"She said all that in front of Violet?"

"Yeah, she did." I looked over at my daughter who was lying curled up on the bed; Ted tightly gripped in her arms. She hadn't said a word since we left and I knew she was still in shock. I moved and lay on the bed next to Violet, her back to me, "So, I'm thinking how about you and I have a sick day tomorrow?"

I watched her petite frame roll over, her head resting on my chest as her arm stretched across for comfort, "Can we watch movies and make Pizza?" I rubbed her back soothingly knowing I would focus on making sure Violet was ok instead of my anger towards Lauren.

"Only if you promise to show me that smile again." She had looked so sad and I'd do anything to make her smile. I looked up at Alice smiling at us and suddenly remembered the trick I used to use on her when we were younger. "What did I say? Don't smile. Don't you dare show that smile. Violet, I'm warning you, don't smile." She buried her head in my chest and giggled. "Oh, you're in for it now." I rolled her over while tickling her, her laughter lifting my mood also.

"What am I going to do with you two?" Both Violet and I exchanged a look before giving Alice the same irresistible grin.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes; haven't had time to re-read but wanted to get this up asap and I can't stay online long tonight. Thanks for all the reviews once again! Hope you're not disappointed with the Lauren/Violet/Joey scene and reactions. **

**Preview: **

"_You think Lauren's in a bad way? It's nothing compared to Violet." _

-.-.-.-.-

"_I'm sorry."_

-.-.-.-.-

"_And what about you, Joey? How are you holding up?"_

-.-.-.-.-

"_...it's too late. I won't ruin her future." _

-.-.-.-.-

"_Night, Joey." She kissed me goodnight._

-.-.-.-.-

_We could all finally get some closure and move on._

**Thoughts? More tomorrow! :)**


	13. Another person on Joey's side

**Chapter 13: Another person on Joey's side **

Joey's P.O.V

We returned home later that evening, dropping Alice off first before driving the last few yards to number twenty three. However, I wasn't exactly surprised to see Tanya emerge from number five as we climbed out the car.

"Oh sweetheart, I've missed you. Did you have a good time?" The blonde ignored me and went straight to her tired granddaughter. It was obvious Tanya had spoken to Lauren and knew where we'd been.

"Yeah it was fun being somewhere different with Dad and Auntie Alice." I had a sneaking suspicion Tanya was waiting for Violet to mention Lauren, which I knew wasn't going to happen.

"Did you do anything? See anyone?" Yep, she was fishing alright.

I interrupted seeing the uncomfortable look on Violet's face, "Talking about your daughter by any chance? Yeah, we saw her and we won't be making that mistake again. If you'll excuse us, I have to get MY daughter to bed."

The older woman turned to acknowledge me for the first time, "Joey, what happened? Lauren called and said she saw you guys but she sounded in a bad way?"

"We can talk tomorrow." I really wasn't in the mood for this but the look on her face told me tomorrow wasn't good enough. I carried on and unlocked the front door. "Violet, go and get ready for bed; I'll be up soon."

"Night, Nan." She gave Tanya a brief hug and kiss before disappearing off upstairs.

"You better come in." I grabbed our bags and allowed Tanya into the house. "You think Lauren's in a bad way? It's nothing compared to how she made Violet feel; no matter how prepared she thought she was for Lauren's rejection. What Lauren said to her was completely uncalled for. I don't care how Lauren feels anymore; there is only one girl who I'm focusing all my attention on now."

I proceeded to tell her what went down over the weekend, slightly surprised that Lauren hadn't told her about the engagement but didn't dwell on that for too long.

"I'm sorry." I was confused by Tanya's words; why was she sorry? "I should have tried to talk to Lauren before, when I first knew about Violet. Maybe she would have had more time and wouldn't have made such a hasty decision. I'm also sorry for how we've treated you and pushed you out. How's Violet holding up?"

"She'll be ok." That much I knew was true.

"And what about you, Joey? How are you holding up? You still love my daughter, don't you?" I sighed, knowing I was caught. I felt like the same twenty five year old who was caught saying goodbye to Lauren while she slept after the accident by the woman in front of me.

"Yeah, I still love her; I'd do anything to fix everything and make her happy but it's too late. I won't ruin her future."

"Joey, just give her some time; if she wants to get in touch, she will. But for now, I'll be here whenever you need me to help or even want to talk." I smiled at Tanya; there were times I knew she could be reasonable and I knew this was her way of offering an olive branch to me.

Rubbing the back of my neck awkwardly, I remembered the letter I meant to mention to Alice but didn't as we weren't talking at the time, "Actually there is one thing I need from you and Alice." I was a grown man so why the hell am I feeling so awkward about broaching this topic?

"What's that?"

"The school have advised parents to give their kids the 'talk' as they will be discussing it in class very soon. I don't exactly know girl stuff..."I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising but she just smiled.

"Don't you worry, Joey, we'll talk to her and give her any appropriate information. Guess this is where a girl needs her mother." Yeah, she does need a mother because the one she has is lousy; not that I've been much better but at least I'm trying to fix things now. I get Lauren went through a rough period; it killed me seeing her in that state but isn't that where forgiveness and time come in to help heal those memories.

"I'm dreading her starting secondary school in September and then having to deal with the boys; there is no way she is dating anyone until she's at least thirty." Thirty I think is pretty generous; personally I'd say forty but I'm prepared to give a little.

Tanya just laughed, shaking her head, and wrapped a motherly arm around my shoulder. "You Dads, brothers and even Uncles are all the same. Remember it's not just the boys you have to watch out for; there are some pretty adventurous girls out there too. And then there are the cousins on top of that." She eyed me giving me a knowing look.

"Ok, ok. I get the drift." Thankfully there are no male cousins yet so I think I can rule that one out. Alice, I'm praying for a girl now, if you're listening or can somehow read my mind.

"Let's just deal with things as and when they happen."

"Guess you're right. I should go check on Vi; I've said she can have the day off tomorrow after everything this weekend." I don't know who needed it more; me or Violet.

"I'll leave you guys to it then. Just remember, if either of you want to talk, the doors always open."Standing up, she grabbed her keys off the table.

Before she left, I remembered something I'd thought of earlier, "By the way, I'm sorry we had to lie to get the address. Well half lied because Alice did need it; we just never said we were visiting."

She gave me a reassuring smile as she stopped in the doorway, "I'm not mad at you for doing it because I know you'd of found her eventually. And in all honesty, despite all her hurt, I don't think Lauren was disappointed in you turning up. My daughter's just too stubborn to admit how she really feels like a few others I know; must be a Branning things."

"Thanks."

"Night, Joey." She gave me a hug and placed a kiss goodnight on my cheek before heading back home, catching me off guard. It felt good to have someone other than Alice on my side with this whole messy situation.

All I hoped for now was that we could all finally get some closure and move on with our lives now; knowing Lauren was never going to be a part of our future.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews last chapter! Just a short filler chapter tonight. Next chapter will be a lot longer, I promise. Leave me a review with your thoughts on the chapter or what you think might happen. **

**Preview:**

"_You ready for today?"_

"_I'm ready but you're not by the looks of it." _

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_I'll hold you to that."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_I love you too, babe." _

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Our lives were being disrupted once again by the one person we both couldn't turn our backs on, no matter how hard we tried. _

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_Can we talk?"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_I thought you had said all you needed to say."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

**I'm really being horrible with that preview, aren't I? Let me hear your thoughts and I'll take the hate too. Be back tomorrow! :)**


	14. This Sucks

**Chapter 14: This Sucks**

Violet's P.O.V

It was now nearly the end of July and I'd finally finished school for the summer holidays. It had been three months since that fateful weekend with my Mum and during that period, after the initial shock of knowing she was rejecting me, I'd decided I no longer wanted her to be a part of my life; I didn't need a Mum because I had Dad, Auntie Alice, Nan and Grandad (yes, we had finally got to that point with Max). After the holidays, I would be starting secondary school, which truthfully, I was a little, or quite a bit, scared about. I wasn't going to think about it now as today was finally Auntie Alice's wedding. Her best friend and Maid of Honour, Poppy, had arrived last week and we'd had our final dress fittings as soon as she arrived. She had to tell Poppy about the baby as when she lifts her t-shirt, she now has a very small but obvious bump but other than her, she still hadn't told anyone else.

After the wedding, Auntie Alice and Uncle Mark had a three week honeymoon booked so Dad had promised to try and take me away on holiday then too. So far, he hadn't even got round to booking anything as he'd been really busy with the club recently with various promotions because apparently Summer was one of his busiest times of the year.

"What else do we need?" I asked Dad, as we made breakfast. Auntie Alice had stayed at over with Dad and I last night because apparently it's bad luck for the Bride to see the Groom the night before or something.

"Just grab a glass of water, please."

We made our way upstairs to her room, Dad knocking on her door before pushing it open.

"Happy Wedding Day, Auntie Alice!" Exclaiming in excitement, I placed her water on the side and ran to climb on her bed and hugged her. She just laughed and shook her head at me.

"You are far too excited for seven am." I grinned at Auntie Alice's words as she sat up and took the tray from Dad, who leaned down over me and kissed her cheek then mine, just for the sake of it.

"Shove over a bit." He nudged me and I moved to the other side so he could sit down. "You ready for today?"

Auntie Alice snuggled into Dad's embrace. "I'm ready but you're not by the looks of it."

I looked at him and couldn't help but silently giggle seeing the look on him; his grip on her tight. "You're my little sister and it's hard to see you growing up and starting your own family. Derek would kill you if he knew. I just hate the idea of giving you away. I don't want to give you away."

"Joey, I'm thirty one. I think I'm old enough. Besides, I'll always be your little sister who needs her big brother." I loved the relationship Dad and Auntie Alice had; I used to dream of one day being a big sister but I accepted that was never going to happen now and I'd have to settle for being the best big cousin I could be.

"Just promise me that even though you'll be married, if you ever can't turn to Mark or he does anything to hurt you or this one, you'll come to me. Although, I do think Mark pretty much has everything covered and knows exactly what I'll do if he ever hurts you." I rolled my eyes; Dad was such an overprotective guy towards her and me.

"I promise, Joey. Just relax, it's not like I'm moving away; I'll still be around most days to check up on you two. Things won't change." She looked at both of us reassuringly before continuing to eat. I never doubted things would change.

"I still can't believe you're going to be a Mummy." Ok seriously, since when did Dad get all emotional? He laid his hand on her small bump and stroked it softly. Auntie Alice had told me Dad was struggling a bit because with her being pregnant, it reminded him of when Mum was pregnant and she pushed him out so he never got to experience any of it really; it's why she was determined, and Mark agreed, to let him experience hers as much as possible.

"I know but hey, at least I'm more prepared than you were. You got it easy; you don't have to deal with a crying baby constantly waking up or puking all over you or feel like your brain is all mashed up."

I hated not knowing about my own childhood; it felt like a massive part of my life was unknown. Had I been a good baby? Did I cry a lot? What was my first word? How old was I when I first started crawling, walking? I'd never know. I didn't blame Dad though because it wasn't entirely his fault; a small part did niggle me that he never tried to get me back after Mum left but he was hurting and I get that at the time he thought it was the right thing to do. I had told him how I felt one night but thankfully he didn't get upset and instead we talked more about it and he understood why I felt the way I did. Dad and I found our close bond strengthened everyday and I really was fast becoming a Daddy's girl.

"I have it easy? Al, I'd take sleepless nights, puke and everything else over periods and boys." He scrunched up his face, Auntie Alice and I exchanging eye rolls. He was such a guy sometimes!

"I'll hold you to that; anytime I need a rest I'll know you want to take care of a puking and pooping baby." The doorbell rang, breaking out family moment as Dad jogged downstairs to get the door. "Like I said the other day, Vi, if you have any questions about what we talked about, I'll always be here and your Dad never has to know."

"I know. Thank you." I hugged her tightly; Auntie Alice was fast becoming the only mother figure I needed in my life.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poppy and I stood at the back of the Church with Auntie Alice; she looked like a real princess in her sleeveless white lace wedding dress. Poppy and I wore deep purple dresses. Auntie Alice had let Poppy loosely curl my long hair and put a tiny bit of lip gloss and mascara on me; it hadn't gone down well with Dad when he saw me but I told him to just chill out because it could have been a lot more. Dad had just gone to give the signal we'd arrived before returning.

"You ready?" He asked, looking down at me.

"Yep; just focus on Uncle Mark and no one else." He kissed the top of my head as I recalled his words of instruction so I didn't get nervous.

"Good girl. I love you and I'll meet you down there, ok?" I nodded and waited for Poppy's nudge before walking down the aisle.

I concentrated on Uncle Mark who gave me a reassuring smile as I tried to ignore the big crowd of eyes on me. I made it to him and he high fived me as I moved to stand in position and looked back at Poppy. However, as I looked up, my eyes landed on a familiar person; my Mum. I didn't think she was coming and neither did Dad! She turned her attention from Poppy to me and we shared an intense look, brown eyes to brown eyes, before she broke contact when the music changed. I hadn't noticed Poppy had reached me. I looked at Dad and Auntie Alice; he looked so proud of her. His eyes caught mine and he winked at me, making me smile and forcing me to suppress a giggle. I wouldn't let my Mum ruin this day for either of us. However, I saw his face tense as he looked at the congregation and I knew he'd seen Mum and Paul next to a tanned blonde and another man with ginger hair; Nan and Grandad at the end of the bench next to the aisle.

Our lives were being disrupted once again by the one person we both couldn't turn our backs on, no matter how hard we tried.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

The whole ceremony went by really quick. Dad hadn't looked back once, instead focusing on me or Auntie Alice. Throughout the reception dinner, Dad barely spoke and I was getting worried.

"Dad, are you ok?" I asked, once he'd sat back down having given his speech and the music started up.

"I'm not sure. Are you?" I shrugged. "Auntie Alice said she knew Lauren was being forced into coming by your Nan and Grandad but she genuinely didn't expect her to turn up."

"It sucks."

He laughed a little, "Yeah, it really sucks, doesn't it? You know what, why don't we both get a grip, stop moping around and show everyone that we're good on our own; just us two?"

I nodded. "Ok," I moved to sit on his lap despite knowing I was probably a bit too old to do so and hugged him. "I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, babe."

"Excuse me; can I have your attention please." Dad and I looked at each other amused; surely Auntie Alice wasn't making her announcement this way. "At most weddings, it's tradition for the Bride to dance with her father but seeing as my Dad is no longer with us, I was wondering if you'd do me the honour, Uncle Jack?"

"I'd be honoured." We heard him shout in the room as he stood up from the table he was on with Mum, Nan, Grandad and a few others.

"Oh, and while I'm up here, thanks to everyone for making this day so special and Mark, just think, in a few months, you'll get the chance to have your own father-daughter dance."

Dad and I shot our attention to each other. Had she really just done that? The room was filled with murmuring and cheering as she descended the stage. "Did you know she was having a girl?"

I shook my head no, "She hadn't told me but she had said she a few weeks ago when we went shopping that she wanted to find out."

"Looks like my sister planned to surprise us too then." I looked back at Auntie Alice and Uncle Jack dancing while others started joining them. I heard Dad clear his throat nervously. "Do you maybe want to dance? I understand if you're too embarrassed to dance with your old man."

I giggled, "I'd love to dance with you, Dad. You're not old and I'm definitely not embarrassed by you."

"Well, what are we waiting for, Miss Branning?" He held his hand out as he stood us both up and I took it, practically dragging him to the dance floor.

I laughed again as he lifted my petite frame up, his arms around my waist, his strong muscles securely holding me in place. "What are you doing?"

"Making it easy to dance with my daughter." I kissed his cheek and wrapped my arms around his neck as he moved us. My head rested on his shoulder and saw Auntie Alice smiling as she watched us.

Here and now, in my Dad's arms, life felt pretty good right now.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dad and I had disappeared off outside, enjoying the warm summer's evening after catching up with Nick and Kate; Alice had invited them to the evening reception as they didn't live too far away. Plus, she and Kate had been swapping pregnancy stories and tips apparently.

"So, I was thinking, you and I could book our holiday; now we know everything's gone ok for Auntie Alice and things are quietening down again." Dad said; we sat under a big oak tree that over looked masses of green land and trees at the country hotel.

"Really? Can we go somewhere hot and sunny? I really want to go to a beach." I'd never been abroad before; Will and Amanda had been planning to take me away this summer but obviously that all changed. I couldn't believe it had been over six months since they died. I still missed them sometimes but my life has changed so much since then, definitely for the better though. Last week, Dad had had his final visit from social services who no longer felt it was necessary to keep up their checks as everything was going so good for us both. Knowing we would no long have these routine checks felt like a relief was taken off us both; it meant there was no longer a risk of them suddenly just taking me back into care.

"I think that sounds doable."

We heard footsteps approaching from behind and we were both surprised to see my Mum standing there.

"Can we talk?" She asked, fidgeting with the hem of her dress with her hands.

"I thought you had said all you needed to say." I looked at Dad who turned his back to her, his voice cold.

"Joey, please." He closed his eyes, almost as if he was trying to drown her out visually and vocally.

"Dad?"

He looked at me then turned back at Mum and sighed, "Can you go find Auntie Alice? I'll be back in soon."

I knew he didn't want me to get hurt again but I didn't want him to be hurt either. "I love you, Dad."

I ran off inside to find Auntie Alice, who I quickly spotted talking to Nan and Grandad and the blonde I spotted earlier, Paul sitting with the ginger man I saw with the blonde earlier at their table talking alone, hoping and praying my Mum wouldn't hurt my Dad again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V

I watched Violet disappear back inside as Lauren took her spot on the floor next to me, her knees coming up to her chest so she could rest her chin on top of them. I couldn't help but notice three things about her. Firstly, she looked stunning in her loose black dress; secondly, the large diamond ring that lay on her left finger and finally, how sad she looked. As much as she hurt me, several times, I never once wished sadness on her because it broke my heart to know she was unhappy.

"I'm sorry." I looked at her but she focused her attention ahead.

"Sorry for what?" I asked, confused.

"Sorry for what I said; sorry for keep hurting you; sorry for pushing you out. I was in shock. When I said you remind me of all the bad things in my past, what I never said was that you also remind me of all the best things too." She paused, her voice shaking with nerves. "Violet was never a mistake, the mistake was giving into everyone else. The whispers at college, the looks, everything; I just felt like a freak and a failure. That night it just all got too much and I thought it would be better for everyone, you included, not to have to deal with either of us again because all I ever did was hurt people and I knew the baby was doing the same. I know it doesn't make sense, but by trying to end it, I didn't feel I was alone; I'd always have our baby with me. When I woke up in hospital, I was so embarrassed that I'd failed at something else in my life. Just like the failure I was. I refused to speak because the only thing I knew I wanted, but couldn't have, was to be with you; you wrapping your arms around me and telling me it would all be ok. You were the only one who could have told me that and I'd of believed it." I knew she was crying but I didn't move; I couldn't move. "The hatred grew stronger every day towards the child growing inside me because the moment I found out I was pregnant; I knew I'd lost you for good because people would never accept us having a child. And then you kept challenging that; kept trying to interfere. But I wasn't prepared to ruin your life too. It's why in the end I was so determined to give her up. But then after she'd gone, it didn't feel like things were getting better; they couldn't get better because it had all changed and I found I ended up hating myself more and more knowing our daughter would hate me, just the way you did." I could hear the genuine regret in her voice.

"I never hated you and Violet doesn't either. We were young, confused and you were struggling and hurting. We get it. I get it now." After eleven years, I did finally feel I had some closure now after what Lauren said; not completely but a lot more than before. Before today, I wasn't told anything; I was left always with what if.

"She looks so much like both of us." The brunette beside me commented, sadness etched in her voice.

"She's got more of her mother's beauty. And a lot of her Mum's stubborn and blunt personality traits. Although, I suppose that could be either of us. " She nodded.

"Are you two happy?" She finally looked at me with the same eyes I now see everyday again.

My answer was easy, "Now we have each other in our lives, yeah, I guess we are."

"You seem to have a good relationship with her and to be doing a good job. Mum keeps trying to fill me in on everything." I knew Tanya wasn't giving up; she'd told me as much.

"Tell me one thing, Lauren; did you ever love Violet?" I saw her close her eyes.

"Yes. Every single day. I never forgot her; I couldn't. But things changed and I never thought I'd see her again. I accepted she was no longer part of my life." Tears started escaping again from her closed eyes and this time, I instinctively wrapped an arm around her, pulling her into my chest, my heart pounding inside.

"Why didn't you tell Paul? Have you told him now?"

She shook her head no. "He'd hate me. He has really strong views and completely disagrees with parents giving up their kids. I can't tell him. He's only just stopped asking what's wrong since you left. When you turned up, it just brought it all back; the box I'd kept so tightly boxed away at the back of my mind was suddenly open with emotion flung out everywhere again. I couldn't cope but I still couldn't tell him. I just said I finally missed my family"

"Lauren, you can't marry the guy and keep such a big secret. What if your parents let slip or Violet decides to look you up again in the future? Won't that look worse? If he loves you, he'll understand eventually or you have to fight to make him understand, if that's what you want. You have to tell him." It killed me to say but I wanted her to be happy.

"Why are you always right?"

She opened her eyes finally and I rubbed the pad of my thumb over her cheek to wipe away her tears, my hand instinctively pushing a few strands of hair behind her ear. We stared at each other and I knew we were both leaning in when her phone beeped, breaking the moment.

"I better go." She hurried off and I dropped my head back against the tree trunk.

Violet was right; this sucks.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Did you really think I'd just have Lauren turn up in Walford for Joey and Violet? I'm disappointed if you thought I'd make it that easy for them :p Anyway, hope you liked this chapter and thank you for all the reviews last chapter, as always. You guys are amazing and always can put a smile on my face, even after a bad day. Would love to hear your thoughts on this chapter, especially with bringing Lauren back in and her talk with Joey. Did you think it worked ok or did you hate it after her initial reaction? People still hating Lauren?**

**Preview:**

"_...Gonna have to learn how to say no to that girl."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_Isn't that part of the boyfriend job description too?"_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Something in my gut told me there was something wrong._

**Be back tomorrow! Night! :)**


	15. An Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter 15: An Unexpected Visitor**

Joey's P.O.V

Violet and I went to Rome after the Wedding for ten days after managing to find a last minute deal which coincided with her eleventh birthday. It was nice to spend time alone, just the two of us, without any interruptions. In the whole time since Violet had moved back home, we had never been left alone for long between Alice, Tanya, school, friends and work. I'd taken it Violet had a good time and didn't despise spending time with just me based on her protests about not wanting to come home yet. Our hotel was located about equal distance from the main city centre and the beach. I loved seeing her so happy and intrigued by the various art around the city, her little face lighting up the way Lauren's used to when she was happy.

When we got home earlier today, we'd gone to check on Alice and Mark's place before heading over to Max and Tanya's for a belated birthday dinner for Violet. Violet was eagerly telling them about everything we did and her birthday. I felt bad she wasn't with them for her birthday but I was kind of glad it was just the two of us that day; it made it more special.

"Sounds like somebody was very spoilt." I looked to see Max had joined me and Oscar back in the living room.

"Yeah, probably just a bit; gonna have to learn how to say no to that girl." It was true; I wanted to make her happy and give her everything; although I knew Violet wasn't just after the materialistic things in life, it was the small personal touches she preferred.

"Good luck with that; you'll be trying to learn that lesson forever. I think its part of the Dad job description that you keep your kids happy, no matter the cost." My relationship with Max had improved over the last few months, particularly after our disastrous trip to Jersey. Apparently, according to Alice, after her weekly gossip catch up with Tanya, Max hadn't been too impressed with Lauren's behaviour to Violet. Obviously, he didn't approve of us taking Violet to see Lauren when we knew how she felt, but he agreed it was wrong of Lauren to be so blunt and for her to not have told Paul; he knew her reaction wouldn't be good because he too had struggled, but he did the decent thing and never actually said anything out right to Violet; just the rest of us privately. I didn't question it and just accepted our family's support. I wasn't sure if Lauren had told them about our chat at the Wedding.

"Isn't that part of a boyfriend/husband job description too?" I asked, recalling how I would have done anything, no matter the cost, for Lauren.

"True; basically you're screwed with money by any females in your life. Oscar, don't ever get a girlfriend or have kids, mate; they're too damn expensive." Oscar rolled his eyes in response. Out of the three siblings, he was definitely the quietest.

"Have you spoken to Lauren recently?" Ever since our near kiss at the Wedding, she was literally on my mind twenty four seven.

When I'd rejoined the reception, we avoided any further contact. However, I do know she had got her sister, Abi, to get Violet (Abi had been informed of who Violet was but not to create a fuss publicly because of Paul) and had apologised to her personally. Violet told me she accepted the apology but then left the two sisters in the toilets as she wanted to find me, not wanting to talk to them any longer. She didn't know how she felt towards her Mum now.

I heard Tanya and Violet laughing in the kitchen, my heart soaring at the sound of my daughter's laugh, knowing despite everything, she was happy. "Not since the wedding. Tan tried her last night but there was no response on either number we have for her. She also tried the shop but that was a deadline. Have you?"He explained.

"No, only a brief few minutes at the Wedding. She apologised to Violet." I told him. Something in my gut told me there was something wrong with Lauren and I made a mental not to try her mobile myself later tonight. I didn't know exactly what and I knew I shouldn't care but I couldn't help it; I needed to know she was ok.

"Well I trust she's ok. This is typical Lauren; she sees us for a few days and then has nothing to do with us for weeks, usually months." It was typical Lauren behaviour but it still didn't sit comfortably with me.

"Oh, before I forget, are you and Tanya ok to have Violet the next few nights? I've got a few things I can't get out of at the club and with Alice not being here, I thought I'd ask you guys first. Or if not, Oscar would you mind babysitting?" Violet wasn't overly impressed I had to work a few nights in a row but being summer still, we had a lot on. Plus, there was stuff I needed to catch up on from while we were away.

"We can do tomorrow but Friday and Saturday we're going to visit my Dad. Jack's around so I'm sure he wouldn't mind helping out; you know he has a soft spot for Violet. Or we could take her with us, if you want." I wasn't quite ready to let her go away without me just yet. I'd been without her long enough to warrant spending a few days not seeing her.

"Thanks but I'm sure I can sort something. Tomorrow I'd appreciate though." Speaking of my daughter, she appeared in the room and headed straight for me looking completely wiped. "I think I better get someone home before she falls asleep on her feet and I have to carry her."

She shook her head at me making me, Max and Tanya smile. "Vi, it's only for a few hours and then you'll be back because Dad said you can stay over here whilst he works tomorrow night." She looked at her Grandad and dramatically sighed at the compromise.

"Fine, I'll go." She huffed out as Max ruffled her hair. She definitely had the same frown as her Mum.

"What do you say, Violet?" I stood up and grabbed my phone and keys from the light coloured wooden table in front of me.

"Thank you for dinner and for my birthday presents." She hugged them both and kissed them before doing towards the door. She then jumped on the sofa next to Oscar and hugged him, knowing how much he hated people hugging and kissing him. "Goodnight."

"Thanks for tonight and we'll see you tomorrow. Have a good evening."

"Night, Joey."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet went straight up to bed and was asleep within minutes of flopping down on her bed; she didn't even manage to get undressed. I just slipped her shoes off and tucked her in knowing she was exhausted and needed the sleep. It was still relatively early so I decided to try and fight the tiredness a little while longer. Grabbing our suitcases, I carried them upstairs and started to unpack them; they'd have to be done at some point so might as well get a head start. I had to stop and laugh at myself; eleven years ago, heck even a year ago, I could never have pictured myself as a domesticated Dad. Where had the Joey who only worried about which girl to focus on taking home from the many who flirted with him gone? I used to willingly just spend most nights at the club just to pick up girls up until a few months ago when I tried the whole settling down into a relationship but was only proved right on avoiding commitment with it not working out. Now my biggest worries included what fillings to put on my daughter's sandwiches for her school lunches; were we on time for school; has she done all her homework and more importantly, is she happy. Since the day Violet had walked into my life, I hadn't been with any woman; I'd dumped this girl I was hooking up with literally the week before I met my daughter. A small fraction of me did miss that Joey but if I had to spend the rest of my life alone to make my daughter happy, I'd do it in a heartbeat. Although, I still hoped one day I'd find a way to get back out there and start dating while still being a good Dad.

I heard a knock on the door but whoever it was didn't ring the doorbell. I glanced at the time on my mobile; who was calling round at nine forty five at night?

Hurrying downstairs so they didn't wake Violet, I pulled the door open, my breath catching in my throat.

"Joey."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Nice ending for you there :p Who could be at the door? Alice? Lauren? His ex-girlfriend? So many possibilities... Be back with a bigger chapter tomorrow. Here's the preview for chapter 16:**

_I could tell, even in the dark, her eyes were red from crying but what shocked me more was the cut on her lip and head. _

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_Leave me alone."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_Don't go."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

**What do you think is going to happen? Thoughts? See you tomorrow! :)**


	16. Confessions

**Chapter 16: Confessions**

"Joey." I could tell, even in the dark, her eyes were red from crying but what shocked me more was the cut on her lip and head.

Shaking off my shock, I took her bags from her before pulling her into the house and engulfing her in a hug as she broke down. I knew something hadn't felt right but calling her had completely slipped my mind.

I don't know how long we stood there, in the same position, but it wasn't until I heard and felt her calm down that I spoke, "Lauren, what happened?" I gently stroked my fingers through her brown locks, trying to comfort her.

We moved to the living room to sit down but she stayed in my arms and rested her head on my chest. I was starting to worry at her long silence.

"He threw me out. He hates me completely." I had a feeling I knew now what this was about but I needed to hear her confirm it, which she did without question. "Paul. I told him everything."

"Did he do this?" I asked, running my fingers gently over her cuts, feeling the anger building at the very thought.

"It was an accident. He regretted it straight away. The one on my head was because I slipped against the side when he hit me." I noticed from the faint light in the room her reddened cheek. "I stayed at a friend's last night and grabbed the rest of my stuff today and came straight here."

"I'm gonna kill him." I went to stand up but Lauren forced me to stay still.

"And what are you going to do? Fly there and beat him up? Joey, it won't achieve anything. Plus, you have commitments here to think about now." I honestly didn't know what I planned to do but I felt I needed to do something to make him pay.

"Did he hurt you anywhere else?" I asked, looking her body up and down; not that I could see through her clothes.

"No. Joey, calm down, I'm out of there now and here." I wrapped both arms around her again tightly. I swear if I ever see that man again I will not be held responsible for my actions.

"Why'd you come here rather than your parents?" I was genuinely confused by that. Surely she should of gone straight home. I suddenly pulled my emotions back in check, remembering I had to put Violet before me or Lauren.

"I couldn't face them, not yet. They'd of created an even bigger fuss than you. I just needed someone to hold me and make me feel safe." I smiled knowing Max probably would of reacted the same way I did but Lauren wouldn't be able to stop him and control him, the way she could control me, unfortunately.

"What are you planning on doing then? Are you sticking around or is this just a fleeting visit until you decide when to go back because of work?" I wouldn't even allow myself to get dragged in even a little bit if Violet was going to end up hurt again. I had to be strong.

"I don't know but I'm not going back. I closed the studio. Things were slowing up so much that staying open wasn't really an option anymore." She revealed, her fingers playing with the hem of my t-shirt.

"And what about Paul?" I felt her shake her head.

"It's over. Things became strained a few months ago; we just kept fighting against it to try and make it work." I couldn't help the smile the appeared on my face at the thought; thankfully she didn't see.

"You do know that I have to put Violet first?" I said, breaking the comfortable silence in the room.

"I know. I won't jeopardise that for you. I really just needed to see you tonight. You're the only one I want and need when I was scared." I hated myself for wishing Violet wasn't here right now. "I should go to my parents before it gets too late."

The words were out my mouth before my brain comprehended what it was saying, "You can stay here in Alice's old room tonight. I'm sure Violet won't mind."

"I don't want to cause trouble, Joey. I'll be fine at my parents." She tried to argue but I knew I couldn't let her leave. Maybe Lauren being here would give Violet the opportunity to see what her Mum is really like; she wasn't a bitch all the time.

"No, I insist. Like you said, your parents will create a fuss and I know how much you hate that. Plus, I think we've got more to talk about." Referring to the almost kiss at the Wedding; I knew she understood what I meant.

"Not tonight."

"Not tonight." I agreed. She had had a bit of a rough day and I knew our conversation could wait.

"I feel bad staying here; I'll give you some money and be out your way tomorrow." I rolled my eyes; a habit I picked up from her.

My brain suddenly formed an idea, "There is something you could do to help while you're here."

"I'm not sleeping with you, Joey." She warned, poking my chest as I laughed.

"No, I know that. I've got to work tomorrow, Friday and Saturday night; Alice normally takes Violet but she's still away and your parents can only do tomorrow so I need a babysitter for Friday and Saturday. You'd be doing me a huge favour." I could see she was apprehensive but I took her silence as a good sign; she hadn't instantly said no.

"Do you really think she'll want me looking after her?" I had no idea how our daughter would react but I'd deal with that one later.

"Why don't we ask her? If she's ok with it, will you do it?" I suggested; I was desperate and I knew there were worse people I could ask. Plus it would give them time alone but in an environment where Violet would feel safe.

She sighed, "Fine."

All I had to do now was get Violet on side.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

"No way."

"Why not?" Violet was being her usual stubborn self when it came to Lauren. "I have to work so it's Lauren or some other babysitter."

"You're already letting her stay here after everything so I don't really have a choice in this, do I?" She didn't realise she got her wittiness from her Mum.

I grabbed her in a hug, despite her protests at trying to push me off. "Not really. I love you and trust me, when you get to know the real Lauren, you'll want your Mum back in your life, even just a little."

"Don't bet on it."

We both looked up as we heard the kitchen door open to see Lauren tentatively walk in.

"Morning." I nudged Violet and get her a 'play nice' warning look.

"Hello." I shook my head at her acknowledgment; I guess it was a start. I knew it would take Violet time to start to trust and believe in Lauren. She didn't know her and fortunately for her, she didn't have the same emotions as I did clouding her vision.

"Coffee?" She nodded and sat down opposite Violet.

"Did you have a good holiday and birthday? Your Dad said you guys went to Rome." I'd told Lauren again before bed it was important she tried to connect with Violet because she needed her Mum and if she was sticking around, she needed to make her choice quickly about whether she was going to step up and try and fix all her mistakes.

"Yes, thank you." Violet didn't elaborate any further and I gave up pushing for now. However, my attention was brought back to the mother-daughter duo sat at the table when I heard Violet gasp. "What happened to your face?" Lauren had pushed her hair back behind her ear revealing her cuts, red cheek and blackened eye (I had failed to see the latter two last night as they seemed to have got more prominent in the last few hours).

I saw Violet closely analyzing the injuries across the table, "It's nothing. Looks worse than it actually is."

"Did somebody hurt you? Have you told the Police? Is that why you're here?" I swear she didn't take a breath as she spoke, making my heart, let alone Lauren's, race.

"Vi, stop with the inquisition. Give her a chance." She smiled sheepishly at me.

"Sorry."

"It's fine. You'll probably find out and your Dad said I need to be honest." Don't use my own words against me. "Yes, somebody did hurt me but I hurt them too by keeping a secret. I then slipped and banged my head which makes it look than it is." I listened to Lauren explain and felt the anger rising in me again. Yes, she shouldn't have kept Violet a secret but that didn't excuse him for hitting her, even in a temporary burst of anger.

"Is that why you're here?" Lauren nodded. I dreaded what might come out my daughter's mouth next. However, I was taken by surprise with what she said, "Don't worry, you can stay with Dad and I then, I guess, for a bit; he'll look after you so nobody hurts you again." So my daughter does have a soft, caring, side when it comes to her Mum; I thought Lauren had killed it all after their first meeting, well technically second. "As much as I don't like you still, nobody deserves to be hurt." Nope, there was the same bluntness she got from the woman sat opposite her. Violet did give me a look which told me she understood it was Paul who'd done this and that she was ok for now with Lauren being here but not happy.

"Thank you." I nodded at Violet letting her know I appreciated what she'd said after Lauren thanked her. I finished fixing the coffee for Lauren and myself before joining the two at the table.

"Can you tell she's your daughter?" I asked, Lauren smiling and Violet glaring. Yep definitely her mother's daughter with these mood swings.

"Probably not the best trait she could of inherited, right?" I watched Violet's reaction again but her face, for the first time, was emotionless.

"I'm sure I can tame it more than yours."

"I wouldn't bet on it." She nudged my hand and I knew she felt the same spark as I did. Our eyes lingered for a few seconds but the contact was broke as Violet stood up and ran out the room.

"I better go check what that's about."

Lauren nodded and I headed to the front room to find my, our, daughter.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet's P.O.V

I slammed the living room door shut needing some space. She was stealing my Dad away already. I could see it in his eyes. When he'd first told me she was staying here, sure I was upset and then seeing why he was letting her stay, I did feel sorry for her; I'd seen kids come into care because their parents were abusive to each other or them, but just because I felt sorry for her doesn't mean I can suddenly forget her words or the hurt she caused me and my Dad. How could he just forget all that? Be happy around her?

"Violet?" I heard Dad's voice.

"Leave me alone." I closed my eyes and curled up tighter into the sofa.

"You know I won't do that." I heard the door open and close before feeling him sit on the sofa behind me. "What's wrong?"

"I'm not talking to you anymore." I huffed; he could figure it out on his own. Or get Lauren to do it.

"Vi, come on, you know I worry about you. Is this about Lauren?" Got it in one! "I'll ask her to go if you want." I refused to answer. He didn't ask if I was ok with her staying here before telling her she could so why should he care now what I want? "Violet Branning, I'm warning you." He tried to grab me but I fought against it. "Fine, I'll leave you alone for a bit but then we're talking." He got up and left the room so I grabbed the chance and ran upstairs and slammed my bedroom door shut, letting him know I was still mad at him.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dad tried several times to talk but each time I refused. He eventually gave up when his frustration started building; he managed to just get out that he was free when I decide I'm ready to talk.

"Violet, I'm just nipping to the shop, I'll be back soon." I ignored him and waited for the front door to close. I opened my door to head downstairs when I heard my Mum talking to someone in her room.

"Abs, what do I do? Business is dead, Violet hates me and it's hurting her relationship with Joey and Mum and Dad drive me crazy... Maybe I should just go home and beg Paul to forgive me." She sighed. "You know that'll never happen... No, we haven't talked about what nearly happened at the Wedding yet...Because it's awkward. Abs, I nearly kissed him... Yes, I know my whole life is screwed up...What? Tell him the reason my relationship broke down was because I realised that one look, after eleven years, was all it took to realise I still love him? I'm not sure he'll ever feel that way after all the pain I've caused him."

I didn't know how to react. I knew Dad loved her too but what would happen to us? Things were going so good. What if they got back together and they suddenly decide they can't be together and have me; would they just ship me off again? I went to grab some food and drinks before locking myself in my room again. This was all too much to take.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dad had forced me downstairs to eat before he went to work. As a result of me not talking and locking myself in my room all day, Dad had asked Mum to leave and Uncle Oscar would come and stay with me here until he got home so I didn't have to go to my Grandparents with Mum. He'd not long left and I left Uncle Oscar downstairs watching TV as I disappeared back up to my room. However, as I walked past Auntie Alice's old room, I saw my Mum examine another set of bruises on her wrists as she packed. I knew Dad didn't know about those ones as she'd obviously, purposefully now I knew, worn long sleeve t-shirts or a jacket. As much as I didn't want to change things between Dad and me, I couldn't let my Mum get hurt; I did mean what I said earlier about us protecting her.

Silently pushing her door open, I walked in, "Don't go."

She jumped hearing me voice, "Violet, don't sneak up on me like that. You talking now?"

"Maybe." I half shrugged, walking over and grabbing her hand. She tried to pull it away but I didn't let go. I could tell the bruises were in the shape of finger marks; obviously Paul had grabbed her arm at some point. "How come you didn't tell us about these bruises?"

"Because some things are private." She snapped. Guess our personalities are so similar that we're bound to clash. "What do you want, Violet?"

"Can we talk?" Auntie Alice said I got my attitude from my Mum more than Dad so I knew we wouldn't get anywhere if I didn't take Dad's advice on being nice. I sat next to her on the bed and saw her sigh and take a breath.

"Really?" I nodded. "Ok. What did you want to talk about?"

"I don't think you should go back to Jersey. It will kill my Dad if you get hurt again." When she didn't say anything, I continued. "I don't hate you either."

"Today..."

"I'm scared you're taking my Dad away from me again. I don't want to go back into care or for you and Dad to decide you can't be together and have me." I confided knowing I had to be honest but I couldn't look at her and suddenly found the floor very fascinating.

"That'd never happen, you know." She took my hand in her. "Your Dad loves you too much; he asked me to leave for you, even though you didn't ask him to. And in all honesty, I wouldn't let that happen to you again either." It was my turn to be surprised.

"But you never wanted me and don't want me in your life now." I argued.

She shook her head, "When you were born, things were different; I was young, hurt and very confused. All I knew was I wanted you to get the best care possible and I couldn't give you that. I tried to hurt both of us when I was pregnant because I was so sad and couldn't cope; I knew I couldn't keep you even if I wanted to or changed my mind because I couldn't take the risk of doing that again. I didn't want you to grow up with people hating you the way they hated me. I did love you though and not a single day has passed by where I didn't think about you at some point."

I felt tears well up in my eyes; she did love me? "I...I..."

"Hey, come here." She pulled me close and hugged me; it was the first time she'd hugged me. "I'm sorry for everything." She ran her hand over my head. "If you'll let me, I'd like to make it up to you; get to know you. Only if you want to though."

"I'd like that but I'm not ready to call you Mum yet." With Dad, it felt different and I could call him Dad virtually straight away but with Mum, I knew it would take time for me to trust her.

"That's ok." She assured me. "I'm not sure I'm ready for that yet either. I'm not very good at this emotional stuff."

I smiled, "You're doing ok so far. Does this mean you'll stay then? With me and Dad?" I asked, with a renewed faith. Maybe Dad was right; once I got to know her, things would be different.

"Let's go send Oscar home, ey? Have a girl's night and talk some more? Just us Branning girls."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V

I walked back in at four the next morning. It was later than planned but things had been crazy and we hadn't closed until three. I knew Violet would be asleep by now but I hoped by later today with Lauren now gone things might go back to normal. I walked into the living room expecting to find Oscar but felt confused when he wasn't there. I quickly checked the kitchen and out the back with still no luck. Surely he hadn't left Violet home alone. If he had, I'd kill him. And Max. And Tanya. I walked upstairs and saw the bathroom door open confirming he was not in there. Checking on Violet, I felt my panic kick in seeing she wasn't in bed but Ted was. I checked my room in case she'd gone in there knowing she had previously on odd occasions before heading to Alice's old room when I still couldn't find her. Opening Alice's door, I saw the TV flickering before taking in the sight; I was sure my eyes were deceiving me. Or I had entered a parallel universe. There, tucked up in the double bed, were the two brown eyed, brown haired girls I loved; the mother-daughter duo both fast asleep.

I didn't know what had happened in the hours I'd been gone but right now, I wasn't going to question it. Switching the TV off, I closed the door and headed to bed myself, already feeling better about the day ahead.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews once again! So I this story is slowly coming to an end although I've still got a few things planned before this is over. I struggled with how to come to the end of the story so I apologise if people don't like the last few chapters. Anyway, not got anything to say so will be back tomorrow and enjoy the preview! Don't forget to leave a review, please. Thank you! :)**

**Preview:**

_I knew I shouldn't be making so many plans for the future seeing as I didn't know how long I was sticking around._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_I watched my daughter stomp out the room_

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_I won't let that happen."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_And the worst thing? I couldn't do anything about it. _


	17. Alive

**Chapter 17: Alive**

Lauren's P.O.V

I woke up the next morning feeling quite content. Yesterday had been tough but finally, last night, I felt things were finally turning around. After sending my brother home with a message for my parents about the change in plans, Violet and I had talked some more before settling down to watch a movie. Violet had fallen asleep first and I didn't move her because I promised her we could have our own mini sleepover. I was determined to make her happy. I'd made the decision a few months ago that if Violet ever gave me a second chance I would prove I wasn't a complete screwed up, waste of space mother. She needed me and I finally realised I need her. She would always be a part of me.

After she'd fallen asleep, I'd decided that I wouldn't tell Joey how I felt or act upon any future kisses or near kisses like the one at the Wedding; for the sake of building a relationship with Violet. I don't know how long I had stayed awake but I just lay there watching Violet sleep, her steady deep breaths, the twitches in her sleep and other little things. Now, a few hours later, I found myself intrigued and doing the exact same thing. This was my daughter. My daughter. It made me feel sick at the thought of ever wanting to kill her when I tried to commit suicide; it really was a low, low, point in my life. Seeing her now, I couldn't feel anything but hate towards myself. I had so many regrets but I knew it was time to stop focusing on the past and start making a future.

"Good morning." I looked at her eyes and saw Violet awake; she really did look a lot like me but there was no arguing Joey was her father; especially with those dimples.

"Morning. Did you sleep ok?" I asked, brushing my hand over her bed hair.

"Yep, did you?" I nodded. "Can we go get some breakfast?"

"You're certainly your father's daughter. Come on but we need to be quiet; your Dad's probably asleep and needs some after not having his nap before work." I now understood what Joey meant about it feeling weird how this whole parenting malarkey comes quite naturally. It was freaking scary if I was honest.

"Dad normally let's me do my own breakfast because when I have school, he sorts my lunch." I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Joey doing all that; he really was an amazing Dad but a complete one eighty of his old character. Who'd of thought bad boy, Joey Branning, a domesticated Dad?

"Ok you do your breakfast and I'll do coffee. Does your Dad work a lot of nights?" I asked, making conversation.

"Not really, only every now and then. Auntie Alice usually stays here or I go to hers once or twice a month; sometimes it can be every week but never every day like this." She explained.

"Does it bother you having to stay with Alice?" I knew Alice doted on Violet but I was worried how she would manage once she has the baby. I remember how pushed out Abi and I felt when Mum had Oscar, despite her best efforts to keep us included.

I watched her pour her cereal into a bowl and grabbed the milk from the fridge for her. "No because I like spending time with her; we talk about girl stuff, the baby, you or Dad."

"Girl stuff?" I asked, wondering what that meant specifically.

"Yeah about boys and make-up. She also told me all about...you know," she looked away slightly embarrassed, "about periods and how baby's are made."

"Ah, gotcha." I felt a little pang of guilt; it should have been me telling my daughter about that stuff, not her Aunt. I knew Alice would have only done it because Joey wouldn't have been able to face it; as macho as he was, periods and girls' hormones freaked him out. "You know, I'll be around too now if you ever want to talk about any of that stuff, ok?" She nodded hesitantly.

"Can I ask you something I've always wondered?" She asked, changing the subject.

"Sure."

"Did you name me?" I turned confused. "Did you choose my name Violet or did someone else?"

I sighed, regretting the words about to leave my mouth, "No, I didn't." She looked hurt, her eyes showing the raw pain, but instead of replying, she bit her lower lip to stop any instant comebacks. "Your Nan did it before you were taken away."

"Really?"

I nodded. "I had some input but never actually officially named you. When I was younger, I had this one doll, she was always special to me; I always said if I ever had a little girl I'd call her Violet like my doll. Your Nan thought it seemed appropriate and knew that it should have been me that named you as you were my daughter; it was the closest thing as I just couldn't face doing it or seeing you again."

"Thank you for not lying to me." I felt bad but she really did deserve the truth and if I was going to have any relationship with her from now on, it had to be because I'd been honest. She seemed to have taken it reasonably well anyway.

I poured my coffee and joined Violet at the table.

"What's it like going to secondary school?" I blinked in confusion as she spoke again, changing the subject once again, before it dawned on me her age.

"Wait, you're starting in September, aren't you?" I could see a little bit of apprehension on her face as she nodded. "Wow, ok. Now I feel old. Its ok I guess. Are you nervous?"

"Yeah. I'm going to the same school as my best friend Ruby but we're both scared. Dad said he'll take me to get my uniform next week. I can't tell him I'm nervous though because he'll think I'm being silly as its just school. I want him to be proud of me." I felt my heart soar knowing she was starting to trust me enough to confide in me.

"It's not that scary. The first day is but everyone will feel the same as you because you're all new. Maybe the first week as you find your way around but then it becomes just like school. I don't mind going with you the first day or everyday for a while, if you want." I volunteered. I didn't know how Joey would feel about that but I would deal with that later.

"I'd like that. Will you come shopping for my uniform and school shoes? Dad doesn't have good taste in shoes and I don't want to look like a freak." We both laughed.

"I think that's a job best left for us girl. We could ask Alice and make a day of it, if you want?" She nodded, excitedly. "Ok, well I'll talk to Alice when she's back and arrange something. Violet, I want you to promise me if you do have any problems at school, you'll tell me or one of us." I wanted her to know I'd be there for her; I remember how hard secondary school was and how alone I felt at times.

"I promise I will. I'll tell you everything; good and bad." She smiled, taking another bite of her cereal.

"Good." I knew I shouldn't be making so many plans for the future seeing as I didn't know how long I was sticking around but I promised myself I'd see out all my promises to Violet.

I wouldn't fail her again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V

I walked downstairs to hear talking and pots clanging. It was nearly twelve now by the time I surfaced. I felt bad not being up earlier for Violet.

"Hi, Dad." Violet greeted as soon as I opened the door.

I took it we were on speaking terms again, "Morning, well technically afternoon."

"We're going out in a bit." I watched Violet take the breakfast plates from the side and put the clean ones away. "You can come with us unless you need more sleep ready for tonight."

Ok I needed some answers. "Vi, can you give Lauren and I a few minutes please?"

She huffed. "Fine. I'll be upstairs if you want me." I watched my daughter stomp out the room but this time I knew she wasn't serious, unlike twenty four hours ago; this time was just for dramatics.

"What the hell has happened? I feel like I've woken up in a different universe. Last night my daughter wasn't talking to anyone; you were leaving and your brother was supposed to be babysitting. This morning, I come in to find your brother gone and our daughter fast asleep in bed with you, her mother, who we both thought she hated." Lauren seemed to enjoy seeing my confusion as she just laughed at me. "I know I haven't gone crazy."

"No you haven't gone crazy." She paused, a smirk on her face. "Yet." I glared at her and she rolled her brown eyes. "Turns out Violet's just as persuasive and observant as her Dad when she wants to be." I still didn't understand. "She saw something I didn't show you and then overheard a conversation I had with Abi and refused to let me leave." She moved her thin cardigan and pushed it up to reveal more bruises; finger like bruises. How had Violet found out about these bruises, yet Lauren hadn't told me? "They aren't that bad. Anyway, Violet saw them and told me not to go. We talked about things and agreed I'd stay. If that's ok with you?"

"Is that ok with me? Yeah but is it ok with you? Is this what you want? You can't lead her on and then just walk away. I won't let that happen." I was stern knowing Lauren had to understand the consequences of her actions.

"Joey, I screwed up my life again without Violet being involved and am I happy for it? No. But these few hours, being around you both, things already seem better. Brighter. My future's not looking as dark." I looked at Lauren; was that her way of letting me know she'd been struggling with her depression again? "I want to finally do the right thing, if you'll give me a second chance with her. I'll be here. All on your terms; I get that." Looking into her sparkling brown eyes, I knew she was serious.

"Ok. The fact you both seem to want this, I won't get in the way." Catching me off guard, Lauren threw her arms around my neck and hugged me; her head resting on my chest.

"Can I come back in now?" We pulled apart and looked at each other hearing Violet's voice through the door and rolled our eyes.

"She's your daughter." We said in unison and laughed.

"Yes you can come back in, eavesdropper." I called and she walked in with a guilty smile. Yep, she was our daughter all right.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet had gone round to her friend Ruby's leaving Lauren and me with the afternoon to ourselves. Violet kept dropping hints when we were alone about me doing something nice for Lauren or commenting on how beautiful she looks. Basically, she was telling me to make a move on Lauren. And as much as I wanted to, and believe me, I really wanted to, I couldn't.

"Joey?" The front door closed and I sighed.

"In here." I called, watching Lauren walk in. "Where did you disappear to?" Lauren had received a phone call and told me she had to go but would be back later.

"I've been going through some contacts; that was who called earlier. I've got a consultation next week, which if it materialises, could bring me in some serious money, let alone what it would do for my design reputation. Joey, this could be a whole new start for me!" She was so excited, she was practically bursting.

"That's amazing, Lauren." She sat next to me and grabbed me in another hug as she squealed; her grip even tighter than earlier.

"If I can pull this off, I could even think about getting my own place; this contract is worth nearly a million pounds and my contact is close to the guy so he's put an extra word in so that it's virtually a done deal if I get it right. I never could have imagined ever getting an opportunity like this!" I smiled and listened as she carried on rattling away about floor tiles, textures, materials and all sorts of other things. But while I feigned interest, I couldn't help feeling a sense of disappointment as she mentioned getting her own place.

I'm not sure Violet or I had considered Lauren being in our lives but not actually with us. But this arrangement was never planned to be permanent, just temporary until she sorted something else out. I needed space. I couldn't think straight being so close to her.

"Can you pick up Vi in a bit?" She was a bit taken aback as I stood up and interrupted her.

"Erm, yeah, sure. Are you ok?" She touched my hand but even just a simple touch felt like an electric shock and I pulled my hand back.

"Yeah, I just need to go check on the bar then get ready for tonight. Call me if you have any problems." I hurried out the house before I said or did anything I knew I shouldn't. All I knew right now was I was undeniably in love with Lauren Branning. There was nothing I could do to change how I felt.

And the worst thing? I couldn't do anything about it.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lauren's P.O.V

I'd collected Violet earlier, explaining to her as best I could why Joey wasn't with me as he'd promised earlier. She understood and didn't seem too offended. When we'd gotten back to the house, Joey continued to avoid us, pretending he was resting but I knew otherwise. He'd only appeared for a short while when Violet was eating her dinner before disappearing off to the club.

Eventually, Violet went to bed around eleven; I let her stay up as it was the school holidays, and truthfully, I didn't want to be alone with my thoughts. I knew after spending more time with Violet tonight, I could get used to this routine we seemed to be falling into. A small part of me didn't want this to end. I scoffed at my thoughts; what had happened to me? Just a few months ago I had no intention of ever being a Mum but my daughter was proving to be just as irresistible as her father. I was determined to win this job next week to get my life back on track so I could help Joey provide for her. I would probably never have the chance to be a proper Mum but I'd take whatever I could take because I know what I wanted to do. Plus, whatever I do, big or small, I know it'll never fully make up for me abandoning her.

"What are you still doing up?" I turned to see Joey at the top of the stairs; my bedroom door still wide open just in case Violet had a problem. I'd been so deep in thought I hadn't heard Joey come in.

"Couldn't sleep; got a lot on my mind." Joey hesitated in his movements before he joined me in the room.

"Anything you want to talk about?" I shook my head no; there wasn't anything he could do to help. "I'm sorry about earlier." He sat on the edge of the bed next to me, his hand close to my own.

"You don't have to apologise. Everything that's happened in these last few days; it's a lot to take in and comprehend, isn't it? I can't stop thinking about what if things had of been different." I knew he was struggling emotionally just as much as I was.

I felt Joey's warm hand on my cheek, his touch feeling like it was scolding my skin, his fingers moving to push a few strands of hair being my ear, making my heart beat quicken. "Don't start thinking that way because it'll drive you crazy and we can't change things now."

Grabbing his hand that lay on my cheek, I leaned into his touch, my eyes fluttering closed. I didn't know how much longer I could fight this. Moments later, I felt Joey's lips on mine, my hands moving to grip his hair as we fell back on the bed; my body losing its will to reason. My words from this morning gone. For the first time in a long while, I felt truly alive.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews last chapter! Glad you all liked the Violet/Lauren stuff. You didn't think I was done with the drama just yet, did you? Only 4 chapters left; is it enough time for a happy ending...? Reviews are very much appreciated. See you tomorrow! :)**

**Preview:**

_I shouldn't have done that._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_If I was confused before, I didn't know how to describe what I felt now. _

_-.-.-.-.-_

_I vowed not to get caught up._

_-.-.-.-.-_

_Something was wrong; I knew it._

_The atmosphere in the room was tense and uncomfortable_

"_There's nothing to say."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_You do realise you're stuck with me for life now."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_I was on the beginning of the track to abandoning me again_


	18. Regret

**Chapter 18: Regret**

Joey's P.O.V

I woke a few hours later in regret. Lauren and I shouldn't have done that. Technically, we didn't do anything more than kiss because Lauren said she wasn't ready yet for that, it had only been a few days since she broke up with Paul which I understood, but still. Seeing Lauren still fast asleep, I grabbed my t-shirt from the floor and headed back to my own room; if I was confused before, I didn't know how to describe what I felt now.

I vowed not to get caught up with Lauren but she was like my drug; the temptation of my addiction was stronger than my will power. Even just holding her in my arms gave me such a thrill that I wasn't sure I could ever give her up again. But then I felt sick as I thought about the young girl across the hallway; I'd promised not to get involved for her sake and now I've broken that promise.

Knowing no one else would be up for a while yet, I went to grab a shower to try and clear my head so I knew what I wanted and what the right thing to do is.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet's P.O.V

Waiting for someone to appear, I sat in the kitchen eating my breakfast alone. I had heard my Dad moving about but he hadn't appeared yet, while I guessed Lauren was still asleep. Yesterday, I'd told Ruby all about Mum and she said I shouldn't worry too much about her feeling more like just a friend than a Mum because I needed to get to know her better before I would learn to trust her and let her into my life. However, she did agree with me that my parents should be together if they both loved each other. I still had apprehensions about the idea, although I did like the idea of us being a proper family.

Today, Dad was supposed to be taking me to visit Nick and Kate as they'd had the baby a few weeks ago and invited both of us around. Lauren wouldn't be coming with us this time because apparently she had a really important meeting next week and wanted to get her resources sorted.

"Violet?"I turned to see Dad had finally decided to put in an appearance downstairs.

"Morning, Dad." He kissed the top of my head as per his normal routine before starting on his coffee. I noted he looked rough, like he hadn't slept; the dark black circles around his eyes giving him away. "Are you ok, Dad?" He was in a trance, staring out the kitchen window as he waited for the water to boil. "Dad?"

Something was wrong; I knew it. I also knew he wasn't one for sharing and talking unless he wanted to. Giving up on getting a response, I just stayed in my seat watching him.

Not long after, Dad was now sitting in a trance with his coffee when I heard footsteps on the stairs; my Mum appearing seconds later in the kitchen.

"Morning." She avoided looked at Dad, instead focusing her whole attention on me.

"Morning."

The atmosphere in the room was tense and uncomfortable as Lauren grabbed a drink before joining us at the table. I know I may only be eleven but it's not hard to figure out something had happened between them; I just didn't know quite what. They were avoiding each other.

"Violet, do you think I can speak to your Dad alone?" I smiled at the older woman and nodded.

"There's nothing to say." Dad snapped, the chair legs scraping the floor as he stood up and left the room.

Quizzical, I looked over to see Lauren looking even more deflated, her features only managing a soft smile to reassure me, even though it failed miserably.

"You better go get dressed; you don't want to be late now for your visit, do you?" Obviously, both my Mum and Dad liked to push things away and hope the issues will magically just disappear. So I did what they did best and decided to leave things alone for now but I would pick it back up if they don't start sorting things out soon.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Dad and I got back to the square around six that evening, having spent longer than planned with Nick and Kate. It was nice to see them, to talk about my adopted parents (they'd even taken Dad and I to their graves in the local cemetery) and to reminisce about my few years with them but I was relieved to be leaving with Dad. Their lives since having baby Isabelle had changed so much and it was hard to see them dote on their daughter the way I wished my parents would have done when I was born. Dad had apologised when we got in the car, understanding without being told what was bothering me. He also seemed in a much better mood than earlier which I was relieved about; he got on really well with Nick and Kate seeing him interact with Isabelle almost made me wish I had a little sister so I could see what I missed out on. Part of me was nervous about going back to the square after Dad and Mum's encounter in the kitchen this morning.

"Thank you for taking and staying with me today, Dad. I had fun." He reached over and squeezed my hand with his larger hand.

"It was no trouble. It was a welcome break from reality for a few hours. Anytime you feel you want to see them, just tell me and we'll arrange to go. I know they were important in your life before with Will and Amanda." He told me before we climbed out the car.

"Dad, I know whatever is bothering you isn't something you want to talk about with me but I don't mind listening if you ever want to talk, like you do for me. And, Dad, I love you." Walking round to me in front of the front gate, he pulled me into a tight hug.

"Thanks, baby; I love you, too. You do realise you're stuck with me for life now." He nudged me, lightly.

"Forever? That's a really, really long time though, Dad. I think I might have to have a rethink." I pulled a face at him, giggling as he shook his head and pushed me towards the house.

"You know, I think you're pushing your luck today. Maybe you're spending too much time around people like Auntie Alice; all these remarks. Or are you just in training for your stand-up comedy act?" I was glad he was being his normal self again; this is why I didn't want things to change.

I grinned, "Oh yeah, didn't Auntie Alice tell you, we're going to travel the world with our new career double act. And bring the baby along too. Al, Vi and baby too."

Dad laughed. "And I'll be the one used in all these jokes, right?"

"Yep, because you are such an easy target to source material from." I stuck my tongue out and shot off upstairs, Dad chasing behind.

However, we both stopped when we registered what we saw; Lauren had packed up all her stuff and was carrying the last of it from Auntie Alice's room.

"Vi, go downstairs." Dad told me.

"What? No. What's going on?" Mum looked at us, her eyes filled with regret. Was she breaking her promises and moving on already?

"I'm moving in with your Nan and Grandad." I looked between the two adults, both wearing blank expressions on their faces.

"That's probably for the best." Dad said, as they stared at each other.

"I can still look after Violet tonight but we'll stay at number five." Wait, what? What the hell happened? Why were neither of them giving any real or honest reasons? Dad just nodded and Lauren moved past us. "Just drop her off whenever you want."

With that, she was gone. The only reassurance I had was that she hadn't fully disappeared from my life again being just over the road but I did feel like I was on the beginning of the track/path to her leaving again; abandoning me again.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! Sorry haven't updated earlier but I haven't had chance. More tomorrow! Bye! :)**

**Preview:**

_After Mum moved out, as a result I didn't get to hang out with her as much between going to school, homework and spending time with Dad or helping Auntie Alice._

_-.-.-.-_

"_Why not?" _

"_I told you I don't want to and have already made other plans now."_

"_But it won't be the same without you!" _

"_You made your choice, Violet; my decision is final."_

_-.-.-.-._

_I'd deal with the consequences tomorrow._


	19. Help Me!

**Chapter 19: Help Me!**

The weeks had flown past and it was now December and I couldn't wait to experience my first Branning Christmas. After Mum moved out, as a result, I didn't get to hang out with her as much; between going to school, homework, spending time with Dad or helping Auntie Alice, life was busy. Mum had won her contract and had focused her attention on that and once she'd finished her first one, more work kept flowing though. I was relieved as it meant she would be sticking around a little while longer at least. She was now renting Uncle Jack's old flat from him so she had her own space. As promised though, she was there to help me do my uniform shopping; she was there on my first day of term and had been there when I called her up scared and freaked out because I got my first period. Dad didn't stop me having contact with her but he chose to leave me to it with how I wanted her in my life. The only thing he agreed to definitely was me staying with Mum rather than Auntie Alice when he had to work nights, which usually gave me a couple of nights a month to stay over. They had barely said two words to each other since Mum moved out. Recently, after growing closer to her, I had finally started calling her Mum rather than Lauren; it now felt right.

"Why not?" Dad was being his usual stubborn self again.

"I told you I don't want to and have already made other plans now." I huffed, dropping my pen onto my laptop.

"But, Dad, it won't be the same without you!" He just shook his head.

"You made your choice, Vi, so my decision is final." He didn't even look up from the club's books he was doing.

Dad was refusing to go for Christmas lunch with my grandparents, despite the fact Auntie Alice and I wanted to go; Auntie Alice had given birth just a few weeks prior to my newborn cousin, Kaitlyn,. Dad relented and gave me permission but then dropped the bombshell on me a few days later that he still wouldn't be going and instead was going to spend Christmas with my other grandmother, his Mum. I hated the thought of after everything, I wouldn't get to be with my Dad for my first real family Christmas but I really didn't want to go with him. As a result, I'd been trying to change his mind ever since. I knew the only reason he wasn't coming was because of Mum. They were both too stubborn to sort out whatever their problem was and to tell the other that they loved each other.

"Fine. I've done my homework so can I go call Ruby please?" He looked up and nodded. "I'm staying there tomorrow night, ok?"

"Does your Mum know?" I nodded; Dad was working so I should be with Mum but I knew she had a few things on and Ruby asked me to stay over so I knew it would be a relief to her.

"Thank you." I left him in the kitchen and went to find the house phone.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Joey's P.O.V

Violet had just text me to say goodnight as I wondered through the club. I sent a quick text back before sliding the smart phone into my pocket with a smile.

"Well somebody's cheered you up. A lady friend maybe?" My barman clapped my back as he carried a bottle of champagne out the store room.

"Just my daughter." He smiled and continued on his way. Violet, even when in my foulest of moods, could always put a smile on my face.

The club was busy tonight, which was always a good sign, but I wasn't in the best mood. My Mum had called to say she was going away now for Christmas with a friend so I wouldn't have to choose where to be on Christmas day anymore (I hadn't told her truth about why I didn't want to spend Christmas with the Brannings). Rather than kick up a fuss, I just thanked her for letting me know and wished her a good holiday. There was no way I was doing a Branning Christmas; the very first and last one I'd ever attended, Derek dropped down dead and there was always a drama. Plus, I knew I couldn't face Lauren. It was too hard.

We hadn't really spoken since that night; the one time she tried, we just agreed to forget it and stay away from each other for Violet's sake. Nothing else was said. But it wasn't that easy to forget her; I should have known from previous experience. Alice and Mark had set me up on a couple of blind dates in the last few months, Alice claiming I 'needed to get back out there' so Violet and I could 'settle down as a proper family'. And every time I came to the same conclusion as always; they weren't Lauren.

Looking around again, I felt my stomach twist at the sight of the two women walking in. Even at thirty, Lauren could still easily pass as someone in their mid-twenties. She was stunning in her body fitting deep blue body con dress which dipped dangerously low on her cleavage. My eyes followed her to the bar where she stood with a friend as they ordered their drinks. My eyes continue to roam down her legs; her pale skin clashing with the dark material of her dress which stopped on her thighs. I traced every curve and muscle until I reached her feet covered with a simple pair on black stiletto ankle boots that elongated her legs even more.

My eyes remained fixed on her body until she turned around and I was met by the familiar striking brown orbs. She gave me a small smile before heading to sit down, drink in hand. Tonight was going to be a long night.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

An hour later, I reappeared in the bar from the office, instantly looking for the familiar brunette. I spotted her standing with her friend, although now they'd been joined by two males. My initial jealousy disappeared as quick as it appeared as I could tell her friend was completely into the guy flirting with her but Lauren not so much with the guy trying to flirt with her. I watched for a few moments as the guy tried to talk to her again but she just gave him a short, polite smile. She looked up and for the second time that night, she caught me watching her. The guy distracted her, our eyes breaking contact, but she seemed to focus on her phone that she'd pulled out from her bag instead of him. Not a minute later, I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket.

_Help me! x_

I laughed as I looked at her; her eyes desperately pleading with me to rescue her. Knowing she had probably suffered Mr Boring long enough, I stalked over to her and slipped my arm around her waist, her body instantly moulding into mine as I pushed a gap between her and the slight stubby blonde man.

"You ready to leave, babe?" Feeling three pairs of confused eyes on us, I focused on the only pair I'd been craving to see up close for months. I was slightly surprised and caught off guard when she leaned up and pecked my lips.

"Yeah, I'm ready to go home and for bed." Her voice was laced with desire, sending me crazy. Was she just pretending, was it the alcohol or what?

"Let's go." She bid her friend goodnight as I led her away.

"Think you can manage to lock up for me?" I asked Ashley, our senior bar manger, just before we left.

"You got it, Boss. Have a good night." I knew he would question me tomorrow, having seen Lauren and from the look on his face, but that was the least of my worries right now.

Lauren stopped as soon as we stepped out into the cold night air, "Thank you. Some guys just can't seem to get the hint when a girl's not interested."

"Well I couldn't let the mother of our daughter get hurt now, could I? Vi would kill me." I saw my innocent comment seemed to hurt her and I realised why; Lauren would never just be my daughter's mother. "Lauren."

I didn't know what to say; what to do to make her realise I didn't mean it like that without revealing my true feelings for her. Plus, this was the longest we'd spent together and the most we've said to each other in months.

"Don't worry about it, Joey. Thanks again." And with that, she walked past me and headed up through the market.

Coming to my senses, I followed her, jogging to catch up with her brisk walk. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." She stopped and looked at me as we crossed the square. I knew she was waiting for me to say more. "Lauren, you know you always have and always will mean more to me than just being Violet's mother. I meant it when I said it the very first time and I still do; what we have, it's special." I stepped closed, my hand caressing her cheek before I moved to push her hair over her ear so I could see her naturally beautiful face. In that second, I made a decision to screw all promises to myself and everyone else and I kissed her. I wanted her. I needed her. Her hands instantly grabbed my jacket, pulling me close, as she reciprocated the kiss, my free hand pulling her flush against my body.

I'd deal with the consequences of our actions, tomorrow.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: And with that, I'm off :p No, not really. Thanks for all the reviews! One more chapter and an epilogue to go. Leave me a review with your thoughts! **

**Preview:**

"_You didn't leave." _

"_Do you regret last night?"_

_I was getting a strange feeling of déjà vu._

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_I can't believe he'd get caught up that much with some woman that he'd forget you."_

_-.-.-.-.-_

_The one thing I did worry was being forgotten and abandoned and on the first opportunity, they'd shown I was right to be worried about that. _

_-.-.-.-.-_

"_We wouldn't blame you if you said you hated us."_


	20. Searching for Me

**Chapter 20: Searching for Me**

Joey's P.O.V

The next morning I woke up in the unfamiliar room but with a very familiar body wrapped in my arms. Last night, after we managed to stagger back to her flat, we made up for over eleven years of pent up sexual frustration that had been buried deep inside us both. But unlike the last time we woke up in bed together, after just sort of making out for a while and a bit of groping, I didn't feel the urge or need to hurry up and get away from her. There was no guilt this time. No promises to Violet broken. Pulling her bare back closer to my own bare chest, my arms around her waist, I felt her stir. Placing soft kisses to her shoulder, she turned around with a contented smile on her face; her chocolate brown eyes sparkling with happiness.

"Good morning." Her voice was quiet but I heard it clearly.

"Morning." I leaned down and kissed her lips softly; I could get used to waking up like this again.

"You didn't leave."

"I know; did you want me to?" She shook her head. "Violet's gonna kill us."

"Well if this was my last memory before I died, it'd be a pretty good one to go out with." I shook my head slightly. "Do you regret last night?"

"No, do you?" I really hoped she didn't because that would really put a downer on things. I was also getting a strange feeling of déjà vu, recalling the conversations we shared after we first hooked up all those years ago.

"No. So what does this mean?" She asked, her arms wrapping around me as she turned fully on her side, her head burying itself in my chest, her breathes like a feather's tickle.

"It means we're going to probably upset a few people again but this time, we won't let them drive us apart. I won't let them." I think most people who knew us would accept us straight off this time because they won't have quite the same shock element that they had to deal with last time round. That and Violet had most people wrapped around her little finger.

She pulled back and looked at me, "What about Violet? Do you think she'll be accepting? I don't want us to hurt her again; or us for that matter. If we do this, it has to be for the long haul; I'm up for that but I need you to be honest with me now if that's not what you want, Joey."

I moved my head down so our foreheads were together and looked her dead in the eye, "Violet will be fine; she's been badgering me for months about you and kicked up a fuss and refused to talk to me every time Alice tried to set me up on dates. You, Miss Branning, have wormed your way into her heart and now she's determined to get her family back together. She can be pretty stubborn when she's determined to get her own way, like someone else I know. As for us, I was in the second you stepped back into my life when we saw you in Jersey; I just didn't think it'd ever happen. I'm going to do everything this time that I wanted to do ten years ago; love you, marry you, raise a family with you, get old with you and hopefully be laid to rest with you when our time's up on this earth. But before that, even possibly have more babies with you." I hinted and she pulled her head back instantly, her hand on my chest to keep me at arms distance.

"More kids? Are you serious? I don't think so; we've already screwed up one kid's life, I'm not screwing up any more lives." She argued, a serious look on her face.

I just ignored her reaction and gave her a knowing look, "Ok maybe that one we'll have to work on but you game for the rest?"

"Bring it on, Branning."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Violet's P.O.V

Auntie Alice and I looked at each other confused as we walked around the empty house. Dad hadn't turned up to collect me from Ruby's when he said he would. Neither he, nor Mum, had picked up when I tried calling them which left me with no choice but to call Auntie Alice instead.

"Do you think he went home with someone from the club?" I asked. Auntie Alice knew I wasn't stupid and I knew it was probably the truth. If he had, I'd kill him. He was supposed to be with me and Mum.

"I think so. I just can't believe he'd get caught up that much with some woman that he'd forget you." Auntie Alice was angry, I knew it. She rarely got angry so I hadn't really seen this side of her.

"I know you need to get back to Kaitlyn so I'll go check if Mum's in otherwise, can I just come and stay at yours for a while? See how long it takes Dad to remember." I'd got homework to finish but that could wait until later or tomorrow; I was too angry with my Dad for abandoning me again, probably for some slut, to be able to focus on work.

"You don't even have to ask; you know you're welcome anytime. Come on; let's see if we can track at least one of your parents down." We headed back out the house and walked the few steps to Mum's place.

I shuffled my keys to get the ones for my Mum's place; she'd given it me a few weeks ago telling me to treat it like my home. I hoped she wouldn't be mad at us for letting ourselves in when she was probably, hopefully, in; I hadn't used my keys yet as Mum was usually with me. Unlocking the second door inside, the one to her apartment, I entered the quiet flat with Auntie Alice following. I knew either my Mum wasn't in or she was still sleeping. I highly doubted she would still be sleeping at this time but my Mum was never quiet. Always usually creating a drama like me.

Hearing a noise, Auntie Alice moved in front of me before moving towards the bedrooms.

"Stay there." I ignored her instruction and followed her, hearing a male voice muttering something as we got closer, letting us know we weren't alone in the flat. As I was about to protest and suggest calling the Police, Auntie Alice crept forward and opened the door. "What the...?" I watched confused as a smug smile appeared on her face.

Moving forward, I entered the room and felt my eyes widen in shock, "Mum? Dad?"

I looked at Auntie Alice as Mum held her sheet up to cover her obviously naked body. "Did you forget something, Joey? Or someone to be precise."

I watched as it suddenly dawned on my Dad. "Damn, Vi, I'm sorry."

Not sure what to say as I stared at my parents, I walked out the room. The one thing I did worry about if they got together was being forgotten and abandoned and on the first opportunity, they'd shown I was right to be worried about that. How could they just forget me again?

Sitting on the sofa, I took everything in. My parents. Together. I'd dreamed of this day for so many months but now it was here and happening, it scared me; my future suddenly didn't seem quite as clear anymore.

"What's wrong?" Auntie Alice appeared and sat next to me, her arm going around my shoulders and pulling me close.

Dad walked into the room, fully dressed just seconds later, Mum just behind him, "Violet, I'm so, so sorry I forgot you. I really am."

"Don't worry. I called Auntie Alice when neither of you picked up your phones." I don't think I was angry because they were together; it was more just I was hurt and annoyed they forgot me. I knew my insecurities wouldn't just disappear overnight or even over a few months; nearly eleven years of trust had to be made up for.

"No it's not ok; I should have been there for you. I'm really sorry, Vi. I promise I'll never forget you again." He lowered himself in front of me, forcing me to look at him. "Violet, we need to talk."

"I'll leave you to it. Violet, you know where I am if you need me." I nodded and thanked Dad's sister once again before she left the three of us alone.

"Are you mad at us?" Dad asked, taking my hands in his.

"Maybe." I looked at Mum who looked nervous.

"Look, Vi, I'm going to make you a promise that nothing will change between us but your Mum and I, we want to give things another go." I think I'd already figured that one out, genius!

"I don't want you to think things will change for you." Mum interjected. "I'm still going to be here whenever you want me; talk whenever about whatever. I don't want to change your relationship with your Dad either; it's important you have that relationship separately with him. We just want us all to be happy; be a proper family, with you. You're the piece that unites us but we've neglected that the last few months. Violet, you are our future." I listened but I didn't know initially what to say. "Do you want to say anything?"

I kept a straight face as I processed everything, watching them both look at me worriedly. I was ok with this but it didn't hurt to make them sweat a few more minutes. They've made me do it enough times now.

"We wouldn't blame you if you said you hated us." Dad added.

I rolled my eyes, "I don't hate either of you. I think it'd be ok if you want to get back together. I have one condition though." The two of them nodded. "You have to spend Christmas with us, Dad. It's my first one back with you and I don't want to miss out being with you."

Dad grinned, "Done."

"And no embarrassing me in public. And no more forgetting me."

"I can't promise to not embarrass you in public; don't you know it's part of the Dad job description to embarrass your kids." Mum smacked his arm. "Don't hit me, babe, it's the truth."

I shook my head and moved closer to the edge of the sofa to Dad and hugged him. He wrapped one arm around me whilst holding his other hand out for Mum, pulling her down to the floor next to us and wrapping her close to him too.

I realised in that moment, I'd finally got closure on my past and stopped searching; I'd found me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think about the chapter and Violet's reactions? Believable enough? I wasn't sure which way to go with it so hopefully you liked the way I finally chose. No preview as only the epilogue to go and don't want to ruin it. I'm sad this is almost done but don't worry, got more stories planned. See you tomorrow for the final part! Bye! :)**


	21. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I woke up hearing voices downstairs; could they not let me sleep in just once? It was only eight am and the summer holidays. Groaning, I knew I wouldn't be falling back asleep so I grabbed my dressing gown and made my way downstairs to where the offensive noise was coming from. Seriously, what were my parent's talking about now? Opening the closed kitchen door, I walked in and the room fell silent as three faces looked at me before two spoke, well shouted.

"HAPPY SIXTEENTH BIRTHDAY!" Dad was the first one to hug me before Mum came over, her one hand full.

"I can't believe you're sixteen. I feel so old!" I laughed as she pulled back and I took the light-ish weight from her one arm. "I still remember my sixteenth."

Dad wrapped his arm around her and pulled her back against his chest; my head dropped before I saw him kissing her shoulder, something that was a bit of a habit for him.

"Warning, they're being icky again." I was met by a slap on the face. "Ow, you can't smack the birthday girl." This time I was met by a wet kiss on my cheek and an adorable grin. "Thanks for that."

The familiar laugh melted my heart as I looked into the same brown eyes as my own. Yes, meet my eighteen month old baby brother, Alessandro. Just as I was, Alessandro was unplanned but this time it was a happy unexpected surprise. Mum had told me about her pregnancy, well was sort of forced to, before Dad after I caught her waiting for the test results; she'd thought I'd gone to bed and with Dad at work, she would have time alone.

After we saw the positive result, Mum broke down on me, admitting she was scared at the thought of having another child after how badly they screwed up my childhood, how she struggled when pregnant with me and the fact she was then thirty two and Dad nearly thirty nine. I told her to stop worrying about her age as she was still young and Dad would be over the moon. I also reassured her she hadn't messed me up too much based on how close we were now; she'd done everything to help salvage our fragmented relationship when she came back into my life. She eventually learned to trust in what Dad and I said, believing that we, as a family, would do this the correct way this time. I doted on my brother but at times I did find myself having to escape for a while with jealousy; I struggled to see my brother being with his family from birth. I knew it would always be a slight issue for me but I refused to let it consume me because I wouldn't be who and where I am today without having lived the life I had.

"You know, you guys didn't have to go to all this fuss." I'd placed my brother in his high chair and took a seat at the table next to him as my parents made me a special breakfast.

"It's not every day you turn sixteen so if I want to fuss over my baby girl, I will. I'm going to spoil you today and I don't want to hear another word about it. If I do, you won't get your presents in a bit." I rolled my eyes; my Dad was such a lovable idiot at times. Knowing I wouldn't win the argument, Mum passed me the pile of birthday cards that had arrived during the week by post to open while I waited and kept my brother entertained.

Thinking back, my life had changed so much in the last five years. After losing my adopted parents, I now knew the risk I took trying to track my Dad down had definitely been worth it. When my parents got back together, it took us all a while to readjust to the situation; Mum had even kept her own flat for a few months before moving back in with Dad and I permanently. My first proper Branning Christmas had been interesting. Firstly, just after Christmas dinner, Mum's ex fiancé, Paul, had turned up at my Grandparents. I had tried to drag Dad personally out the room, as too Grandad, as they both had murderous looks on their faces seeing Paul for the first time since Mum returned but unfortunately, they wouldn't budge and I wasn't strong enough to pull. He'd begged Mum to take him back but she decided then was a good time to reveal to the rest of the family and Paul, except me and Auntie Alice obviously, that she and Dad were back together. Whilst the family wasn't really that surprised, Paul was hurt and told Mum she was sick for shagging her cousin again and I was a double headed freak. I'd just scoffed and Dad ended up having to restrain Mum after she punched him. We didn't see him again after that. A few people in the square had been a bit funny and stared at Mum and Dad when they first revealed their relationship again, which triggered unhappy memories for Mum especially. Eventually, people got over it and treated them almost the same as any other adults in a relationship. Plus, it helped I could wrap people around my little finger fairly easy when I used my Branning charm; Mum said I got it from my Dad.

It had personally been tough for me too when their relationship went public as some kids at school found out my parents were cousins and started teasing me, calling me a freak and stuff. My best friend Ruby stayed by my side the whole time and I even ended up making a new friend with this lad in my year, Jake, who had been one of the most popular kid's in our year thanks to his athletic talents; up to that point I hadn't had much to do with him being probably at the bottom of the social ladder aka a nerd. However, our friendship was soon established when some of his friends started verbally abusing me and he stood up for me; he ended up ditching his so called 'friends' for me and Ruby. Not wanting Dad to get angry, I had confided in Auntie Alice and she'd taught me a few self-defence moves, just in case I needed them, behind Mum's and Dad's backs obviously. The teasing soon died down but every day since, Jake had insisted on walking me home from school so he didn't have to worry about me getting home safely. Eventually, someone let slip to Mum and Dad, Dad taking an instant liking to Jake for protecting me.

Another big thing I had to face was the first anniversary of Will and Amanda's deaths. Dad took me to their graves so that I could lay some flowers, Mum coming too this time knowing I needed her support. I missed them and still do to this day; I always found myself remembering bits of advice they had given me when I was young. We then headed over to Nick, Kate and Isabelle's place for our own little private remembrance; Kate pulling out a photo album she'd made me for Christmas containing photo's from my time with them. Despite my tough shell, I did cry for a few minutes as I remembered the fateful day that spiralled the chain of events which led me to end up where we were a year later. I vowed that day to do well at school and in my life to not only make myself and my parents proud but also Will, Amanda, Nick and Kate.

Things continued to get even better for us as a family as the years passed; I was doing well at school; Jake, after being friends for three years, finally asked me to be his girlfriend - I'd left Mum to be the one to reveal that to Dad and he wasn't impressed his little girl was growing up as he 'knew how a guy's mind worked at fourteen years old', but eventually gave Jake his blessing to date me because 'if anyone was to date his daughter, it might as well be someone he knows will look after and do the right thing by her'; I think Mum breaking the news of her pregnancy straight after helped focus his mind on something else. Dad had also opened up a new club in Essex, near where he grew up whilst Mum's interior designs business portfolio was growing by the day. When Mum told Dad about the baby, they'd agreed we needed a bigger place but didn't want to uproot me from my school, nor be too far away from our family, so we moved about half an hour away from Albert Square. The area was a bit more expensive but with Mum's savings and dealings with wealthy customers, and Dad doing well with the two clubs, it wasn't too difficult for them. I didn't mind either because it was a fraction closer to where Ruby and Jake lived. Within the few months before my brother was born, we moved house and my parents decided on a whim to just get married in a small ceremony with immediate friends and family only.

A few weeks ago, I'd finally finished school having sat my GCSE's and had been accepted onto a local college photography course. As much as I loved drawing, I'd discovered I loved photography even more, so I decided to focus on that, but I would still do a couple of other A Levels to fall back on; Art and Maths. But I wasn't thinking about it too much yet as I had the whole summer to enjoy first, starting with my birthday.

"So what do you want to do today?" Mum asked, as she placed a few cereals in front of my brother in his Thomas the Tank Engine bowl.

"Not sure. I was gonna check what time Jake and Rubes are coming over. I was thinking we could all go grab some lunch?" I didn't need fancy things in life; I was happy with the simple things such as just being with my family and best friends. I think being without my family for so long made me want to spend as much time with them as I could, although even I had limits on how long I could cope around them.

"You really want to spend time with your old folks?" Mum and I looked at Dad amazed at his naivety sometimes.

"Speak for yourself, babe; you may feel old being over forty but I'm not that old just yet, Branning." Mum pointed out, hands on her hips while frowning at him.

"Mrs Branning," He was creeping; he always called her Mrs Branning when he was creeping. "Forgive me? You know I don't think you're old; you're still as young as the day I met you, haven't aged a day." He then lowered his voice but not enough for my liking, "You bring out the boy in me with that body; I could ravish you all day, every day." His arms were around her, his lips hovering just a breath from hers.

"Er, hello? Kid's in the room. Go get a room." I pointed at my brother and me; Dad ignoring us and continuing to kiss her. "Dad, really, you ban me kissing Jake in front of you so why do you get to do it in front of me? It's just wrong."

"Because no Dad wants to see a guy with his tongue down his daughter's throat."

"And I want to see your tongue down Mum's? Definitely understanding how my brother happened unplanned." I gave him a smug grin.

"Oh shush." I knew I had him; it was something only me and Mum were able to do so expertly. "Would you like your presents now?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Dad lifted Alessandro from his seat, my brother taking to throwing his dried cereal rather than eating it, whilst Mum led me down to the living room.

"Close your eyes." I followed her instructions as she guided me to the sofa and sat me down. I heard Dad put my brother down as he squealed his usual squeal.

"Ok, you can open your eyes now." On the footstall in front of me was a big pile of presents.

"Are you kidding me?" I sat looking at them in shock.

"You deserve them, Babe. You've worked so hard this year so we thought you deserved a few extras. You need to open this one first." I took the present from Dad as he sat on the sofa opposite with Mum.

Carefully unwrapping the present, my jaw dropped, "You two are freaking awesome." In my lap sat a top of the range SLR camera with various lenses; these things cost a bomb!

"Well we thought if you're serious, you need the best to get you started." Dad explained. Standing up, I stepped over my brother who'd decided to sit right in front of me, and hugged my parents.

"I love you both so, so much. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Dad kissed my cheek before I moved back.

As I sat down, my brother shuffled to his feet and tried to pull himself onto the chair next to me. Helping him up, I moved to grab another present but paused and looked at Dad. "Any particular one to open now?"

"No, whatever order you feel like now."

We carried on opening the presents for a while longer, even letting my brother help, although he was more interested in just ripping the paper off than what was inside.

No matter how annoying families could be, I knew I wouldn't want any other. I loved these daft people more than anything.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

I climbed into bed over eighteen hours after I first got out of it. Today had simply been, by far, one of the best fays of my life. I'd spent the whole day with the people I love.

Just as I was about to turn my bedside lamp off, there was a knock on my door.

"Yeah?" Dad popped his head around the door, a small smile on his tired face.

"Can I come in?" I nodded and shuffled to one side in my double bed to make room for him. He sat down and moved back against the headboard, half lying down with his legs crossed at the ankle while he raised his arm so I could snuggle into his chest. I may be sixteen now but I'd never tire of these hugs or moments like this.

"Thanks for today, Dad." I felt his fingers gently running up and down my arm.

"You're welcome. You do now, even though you're growing up, you'll never stop being my little girl." He told me, kissing the top of my head.

I sighed and relaxed further into his embrace, "I know. I can't believe how happy I am; ten years ago, I sat on my own in bed and would have never of believed anyone if they had of told me this was how my life would pan out. I couldn't wait to turn sixteen, to leave school and get a job to save up ready for when I turned eighteen to finally leave the home or wherever I was."

"I remember the day I first found out about you and the day Auntie Alice told me you'd been born; a small but healthy baby girl. I never wanted you to grow up; I wanted to protect you from everything and after growing up with a sister, I'd discovered it would be easier to protect you as a baby, before you could argue back but I never got the chance. Up to the day you walked back into my life, despite knowing it would be physically impossible, I always thought of you as that tiny baby in the picture Auntie Alice gave me. But now, I wouldn't want you any other way; you're my beautiful girl, growing into an even more beautiful young woman, with your own thoughts and opinions and I know I can't protect you from everything, no matter how hard I try." I smiled knowing I would always need him but I'd learned that when I do get hurt, I could deal with things but at the same time, I knew my Dad would always be there to pick up the pieces and put me back on my path again, if needed.

"Yeah but I'm only able to do everything and be who I am because I know I have your love and support, even if I make stupid mistakes sometimes, like drinking at a house party because everyone else one." After that incident a few months ago, Mum and Dad had grounded me for the first time ever for a whole week. I also realised I really didn't like the taste of alcohol and didn't get the point of it because I didn't get a buzz from it; I just got sick. Mum had opened up after about her previous troubles with alcohol after that night. I promised them both I wouldn't touch it again; not because of them but because I didn't want to. I wouldn't give in to peer pressure and conform to the stereotype of being a young teen.

"Do you have any regrets about finding us?" He asked, breaking the silence.

"Honestly? None. They told me there was no way of contacting you, that I should give up but I'm glad my Branning stubbornness stopped me from doing so. I don't even regret not trying sooner because I believe it happened because it was the right time at that moment for all of us." It was true. I believed I was meant to experience a family set up with Will and Amanda, give them some happiness before they died, which then ignited my need to be with my family; to find them and get to know them to find out who I really was.

"Good because I have no regrets taking you in unplanned either. I love you, Violet Branning." In five years, I really had become a proper Daddy's girl.

"I love you too, Dad." I don't know how long we stayed like that because I soon found myself falling asleep in his secure arms knowing I was finally at peace and content with my life and who I am. I'm Violet Branning, daughter of Joey and Lauren Branning and now big sister to Alessandro Branning. I had my family back and I could stop searching because I'd found me.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

* * *

**A/N: And it's over! :( Thank you so much for all your reviews and support on this story! I set myself a challenge when I first wrote this to not do any flashbacks because if you know my writing, you know I'm a flashback sort of person, but I like to challenge myself so hopefully you've still been able to enjoy the story.**

**I am busy writing new material but it will be a few days, maybe a week or two at the most, before I post my next story. If you're a writer yourself, you'll know you can't rush these things; they come out when they're ready. Plus with limited time with life, it's hard to find time. **

**Anyway, please leave a review and let me know your final thoughts! Thanks again! See you all soon! :)**


End file.
